


Woda i ogień

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Multi, after 'Relics of the Old Republic', and some violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan i Hera zostają wysłani na specjalną misję. On nadal nie do końca poradził sobie ze zmianą ich stylu życia: po dołączeniu do większej rebelii, a przede wszystkim, po spotkaniu z klonami. Ona powoli zaczyna mieć dość. Czy z pozoru proste zadanie, pozwoli im na chwilę wytchnienia? I co się stanie, gdy na drodze stanie im bujna przeszłość Kanana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gdy w pewnym momencie zorientowałam się, że przeczytałam WSZYSTKIE kanerowe fiki z fandomu i nadal czułam niedosyt, zrozumiałam, że albo sama coś napiszę, albo... cóż, pozostanę z niedosytem. Fik jest już skończony, będę wrzucała rozdział co 2 dni.  
> Wielkie podziękowania dla wspaniałej [AdvancedTreeLover](http://advancedtreelover.tumblr.com) za betę!  
> I mała uwaga: Phantom pozostał Phantomem, bo polskie tłumaczenie nie chciało mi przejść przez klawiaturę ;)

Remm, czwarty księżyc Rammenu błyszczał tysiącem świateł. Laserowe projekcje przecinały niebo, olbrzymie latarnie uliczne skrzyły się wielokolorowo, a wydzielany przez nie blask odbijał się od przeszklonych budowli, niczym od ogromnych pryzmatów, tworząc migoczące tęcze. Cały satelita zdawał się pulsować ukrytą energią. Remm szczyciło się swoim łagodnym klimatem, ożywczym powietrzem, nieustannie panującym przyjaznym zmrokiem i największym zaludnieniem na metr kwadratowy w całych obrzeżach galaktyki. Remm nie miało bogactw naturalnych z jakich słynął ogromny Rammen. Nie miało cennych minerałów pokrywających powierzchnię, jak pozostałe trzy księżyce. Miało za to coś innego – bogatych mieszkańców z wizją, którym udało się kupić niezależność od Imperium – pod warunkiem zachowania całkowitej apolityczności. Oficjalnie rebelianci nie mieli czego tam szukać. Nieoficjalnie? Cóż, jeśli twoja sakiewka była wystarczająco wypchana brzęczącymi kredytami, Remm witał każdego z otwartymi ramionami. I nigdy nie zasypiał. 

Hera ostrożnie manewrowała Phantomem, o włos unikając kolizji z mandaloriańskim ślizgaczem. Przestrzeń powietrzna nad głównym miastem była zamknięta, port zlokalizowano na obrzeżach, a jedyną możliwością dotarcia do centrum były wahadłowe promy. Dlatego też na trasie do lądowania kotłowały się najróżniejsze statki, szukające skrawka wolnego miejsca.  
Pilotka w skupieniu obserwowała wielopoziomowe platformy lądownicze. Phantom był niewielki, przy jej zdolnościach wystarczy im kawałek wolnej powierzchni by zacumować. Ciąg binarnych piknięć wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
\- Na lewo? Jesteś pewien?  
Kolejne piknięcia, tym razem bardziej zdecydowane, zakończone sugestywnym odgłosem, jaki wydaje śrubokręt uderzający o metalową pokrywę.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, widzę. Kanan, zapnij pasy, lądowanie może być trochę... wyboiste! - Hera wykonała manewr nawracający, zerkając jednocześnie do tylnej części promu.  
Kanan od kiedy wyruszyli z Ducha nie zmienił pozycji. Siedział nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami i dłońmi położonymi na kolanach. Gdyby nie znała go lepiej, pomyślałaby, że medytuje. Na medytacje miał jednak zdecydowanie zbyt przygarbione ramiona. Od razu wykonał jej polecenie, bez żadnego komentarza. Hera przygryzła wargę. Martwiła się, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej.  
Od czasu gdy odbili go z łap Inkwizytora, życie nabrało wariackiego tempa. Myślała, że w noc po jego powrocie, gdy leżał w opatrunkach, wyjaśnili sobie wszystko. Nie wierzyła, że od razu będzie dobrze, ale że z czasem będzie się polepszać. Że oboje zapomną, że wrócą do tej codziennej intymności, tak dla niej cennej. Tymczasem oficjalne dołączenie do rebelii z jednej strony zdjęło z jej głowy zamartwianie się o jedzenie i paliwo, a z drugiej jednak nie pozwalało im wszystkim na chwilę wytchnienia. Misja za misją, każda bardziej wyczerpująca od poprzedniej. Do tego sekrety Ashoki, tajemniczy lord Sithów, spotkanie z klonami – nic dziwnego, że Kanan wydawał się nieswój. Ona sama zauważyła z niepokojem, że coraz częściej wścieka się o drobiazgi, intensywną pracą zagłuszając niepokój. A już w ich obecnym zleceniu zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. 

Od kiedy dostali wytyczne od Ashoki, Kanan całkowicie zamknął się w sobie. Nie pożegnał się z Ezrą, nawet nie spojrzał na Sabine. Po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słowa, prosto do Phantoma. Ona musiała dograć wszystkie detale, upomnieć dzieciaki, by za bardzo nie rozrabiały pod ich nieobecność (próżne marzenia), pożegnać się i przyszykować wszystko, co niezbędne do powodzenia zadania.  
Tak, była zmartwiona. Ale trochę też wściekła. Bo ta misja miała szanse stać się okazją do tak potrzebnego im wypoczynku, na chwilę tylko dla siebie. W miejscu, przeznaczonym tylko dla dorosłych obywateli, na satelicie słynącej z wszelakich rozrywek, zwanej powszechnie Księżycem Przyjemności. A oni mieli tam spędzić co najmniej dobę. Nawiązać kontakt, przekazać dane, poczekać na dane zwrotne, wrócić. Nie dać się złapać, pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzić się z biznesowym celem wizyty, udawać zwykłych, spragnionych wytchnienia turystów. Co w teorii nie powinno być trudne – co jak czego, ale wytchnienia oboje potrzebowali rozpaczliwie. W praktyce? Z Kananem w takim nastroju? Kto wie co z tego wyniknie. 

Wylądowała z lekkim tylko stuknięciem, zręcznie wymijając startujący jednoosobowy wahadłowiec. Miejsce wydawało się idealne. Boczna platforma, z łatwym dostępem do kanałów wylotu – Hera zawsze starała się mieć zapewniony odwrót. Powoli rozluźniła zaciśnięte na sterach dłonie i w tej samej chwili poczuła na karku palce, delikatnie rozmasowujące napięte mięśnie. Czyli jednak nie był aż tak wyłączony jak myślała.  
\- Świetne lądowanie – sprawnie naciskał punkty u podstawy szyi, sprawiając, że Hera miała ochotę odrzucić głowę do tyłu i zamruczeć z zadowolenia. - Zastanawiam się, czy...  
Ciąg agresywnych blipnięć przerwał Kananowi w połowie zdania. Natychmiast odsunął się o krok. Chopper nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się tuż przy jej nodze i wymachiwał groźnie chwytakami, cały czas popiskując ze złością.  
\- Już idziemy, nie wściekaj się – Hera ukucnęła i wcisnęła kilka przycisków na obudowie astromecha. - Bądź grzecznym widmem, pilnuj statku i nie blokuj łączności. Dam znać jak trzeba będzie się szybko zbierać. - Poklepała obudowę i wstała, zarzucając na ramię jedną z czarnych toreb. Blaster już wcześniej schowała pod kokpitem - na Remm obowiązywał całkowity zakaz posiadania broni przez turystów. Prawo do niej mieli tylko stróże porządku oraz ochrona ambasad i przedstawicielstw bogatych karteli, których pieniądze nieustannie zasilały kasy satelity. Kanan został z rozmontowanym mieczem przypiętym do pasa. Na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Hera, słuchaj - zaczął niepewnie, gdy kierując się znakami ruszyli w stronę transporterów miejskich. - Trzymaj się blisko, dobrze?  
\- Taki jest plan - zdziwiona podniosła głowę, wpatrując się w niego bacznie. - Trzymać się razem cały czas, znaleźć kontakt, załatwić dane.  
\- Tak, wiem - przetarł dłonią twarz, jak zwykle gdy był czymś zakłopotany. - Chodzi o to, że to specyficzne miejsce. Wszyscy tu będą myśleć, że jesteś... no wiesz - tym razem wykonał bezładny gest. Od razu zrozumiała.  
\- Że jestem twoją własnością - dokończyła spokojnie. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do takiego traktowania, wiedziała jednak, że jemu to bardzo przeszkadza. Wzruszył ramionami. Miała ochotę złapać go za rękę, pogładzić po ramieniu, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna nie była pewna jak to zostanie przyjęte.

Dotarli wreszcie do pojazdów. Tu ruch odbywał się płynnie, podłużne transportery jeden za drugim najpierw wysadzały pasażerów wracających na swoje statki, zabierały nowych i natychmiast ruszały szeroką drogą w stronę miasta. W środku zajęli miejsca tuż przy tylnych drzwiach, na samym brzegu. Kolejny z rebelianckich nawyków.  
\- Panie, panowie, istoty myślące - z głośników rozległ się mechaniczny głos pilota. - Proszę przygotować się do startu. Podróż do Placu Fontanny Rozkoszy zajmie około godziny czasu uniwersalnego. Kompania transportowa życzy przyjemnej podróży.  
\- Byłem tu kiedyś - Kanan wyrzucił to z siebie, gdy tylko umilkło powitanie droida; szybko, jakby bał się, że zmieni zdanie. - Kilka lat temu.  
\- Obawiasz się dawnych znajomych? - Hera odetchnęła z ulgą. Wiedziała, jakie życie wiódł przed Gorse i to wydawało się najlogiczniejszym wyjaśnieniem jego dziwnego nastroju. - Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?  
\- To nie tak - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Pewnie już nikogo z nich tu nie ma, ale Remm to dziwne miejsce. Ostrzegam na wszelki wypadek.

Oparł się o zagłówek fotela i przymknął oczy. Hera postanowiła wziąć z niego przykład. W końcu nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie uda im się przenocować. Z płytkiej drzemki wyrwała ich radosna melodyjka oznaczająca koniec podróży. Przepuścili przed sobą pasażerów, wychodząc odruchowo obrzucali wzrokiem wszystkie rzędy.  
Na zewnątrz powitała ich feeria barw i głośny gwar rozmów w wielu językach. Kolorowy, radosny tłum przelewał się chodnikami, dziesiątki fontann, od których plac wziął swoją nazwę, strzelały co chwilę w niebo strugami krystalicznej wody, podświetlone na złoto i czerwono. Otwarte drzwi pobliskich budynków kusiły egzotycznymi zapachami i wielkimi neonami zachęcającymi do skosztowania najróżniejszych przysmaków - dla duszy i dla ciała.  
Hera rozglądała się oszołomiona. Przez te wszystkie lata walki widziała tyle śmierci, smutku, głodu i zniszczenia, że wprost nie mogła uwierzyć, by relatywnie niedaleko od znękanego Lothal mogło znajdować się takie miejsce. Ludzie tu zdawali się nie mieć żadnych zmartwień. Ich jedyne rozterki zdawały się oscylować pomiędzy wyborem egzotycznej uczty czy egzotycznej tancerki. Często decydowali się na oba.  
Nagle przez dźwięki muzyki dochodzące z pobliskiego klubu przedarł się wysoki, przeraźliwy pisk.  
\- Ewooooczeeeek! - Hera tylko kątem oka zdążyła zauważyć ruch, gdy owinięta w połyskliwe szale Togrutanka z impetem rzuciła się Kananowi na szyję. - Ewoczku, wróciłeś! - wyszeptała zachwycona, po czym z całej siły wpiła mu się w usta.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan stał bez ruchu, zbyt zaskoczony by drgnąć. Jednak, gdy napastniczka go puściła, nie wyrwał się, wręcz przeciwnie - objął ją i przytulił mocno. Odsunął się po chwili i uważnie ją obejrzał.  
\- Dia! To się nazywa powitanie!  
Pochylił się, pocałował ją w policzek i odwrócił się w stronę Hery. Pilotka stała wpatrując się bacznie w parę przed sobą. Nie była zła, ani zazdrosna. W każdym razie nie bardzo. Bardziej zaciekawiona.  
\- Dia, pozwól, że ci przedstawię moją partnerkę. Oto Hera - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po swojemu. - Najlepszy pilot w całej galaktyce - dodał z dumą.  
Togrutanka zmierzyła Herę wzrokiem. A następnie, z radosnym piskiem, rzuciła jej się na szyję i pocałowała równie entuzjastycznie, jak wcześniej Kanana. Rozległy się gwizdy i gdzieniegdzie brawa.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że Ewoczek ma kogoś przy sobie - Dia skończyła pocałunek delikatnym przejechaniem językiem po ustach Hery i od razu zaczęła mówić, ignorując gapiów. - Niedobrze gdy jest sam, głupoty robi! Musimy szybko wracać. Mamma będzie zadowolona, że jesteście! Kazała mi na was czekać, ale nie miałam pojęcia na kogo; powiedziała, że zrozumiem jak zobaczę i zrozumiałam!  
Kanan rzucił nad jej głową przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę Hery. Pilotka tylko uniosła jedną z wytatuowanych brwi. Uznała, że to wystarczający komentarz, choć z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że jej towarzysz był lekko zarumieniony. Widać oglądanie na żywo skrytego marzenia męskiej połowy galaktyki, działa także na Jedi. Sama przed sobą przyznawała, że pocałunek nie wywarł na niej takiego wrażenia, jak publiczne nazwanie jej partnerką. Nieczęsto mieli okazję do takich prezentacji, a na planetach podobnych do Remm słowo partner było interpretowane jednoznacznie. I ona nie miała nic przeciwko temu.  
Dia zignorowała tę milczącą wymianę spojrzeń i radośnie kontynuowała swój monolog.  
\- Mamma wiedziała, na pewno wiedziała, ale dziewczyny nie! O, jak one się ucieszą, jak cię zobaczą, nie masz pojęcia - chwyciła ich oboje za ręce i zaczęła się kierować w stronę jednej z szerokich alei odchodzących z placu. Hera była zbyt oszołomiona nową znajomością, by podziwiać wodne spektakle, czy przeróżnych ulicznych artystów popisujących się w strugach wody. Dia nie przestawała mówić ani na chwilę.  
\- Bia i Fia nadal pracują w barze, ale przez te lata jak cię nie było sporo się pozmieniało. Gia wyjechała z takim jednym awanturnikiem, oświadczył jej się! Hia założyła swój lokal, ale żadna konkurencja, zajmują się malunkami na ciele, pamiętasz jak ona to lubiła prawda? A Lia - nagle głos jej się załamał a oczy wypełniły łzami. - Lia poleciała ze specjalnym zleceniem od Mammy na Lasan akurat, gdy... - nie dokończyła zdania, zatrzymała się nagle na środku chodnika.  
Hera przyciągnęła dziewczynę bliżej.  
\- Nic nie mów, rozumiemy.  
Głaskała ją powoli po plecach, takim samym rytmem, jakim pocieszała Ezrę wybudzonego z koszmarów sennych, gdy jego mistrz był w niewoli Imperium. Kanan stał wpatrując się w nie z nieprzeniknioną twarzą. Zniknął gdzieś zawadiacki chłopak, który kilka minut temu je sobie przedstawiał. Wrócił zamknięty w sobie wojownik. Nie wiedziała, kim była owa Lia, ale znała Kanana. To musiał być ktoś ważny dla niego.  
Ludzie poszturchiwali ich, spiesząc od jednej atrakcji do drugiej. W końcu Dia zaczerpnęła powietrza i odsunęła się.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Minęło już tyle lat, a jednak... - ponownie złapała ich za ręce, szybko zmieniając temat. - Chodźcie, chodźcie, to już niedaleko. I rozglądajcie się uważnie, dziś jest święto wody.  
Faktycznie, przed lokalami były wystawione ogromne kamienne i stalowe podświetlone misy wypełnione połyskliwą cieczą. Z wielu z nich wytryskiwały strumyki wody, rozpadające się w powietrzu jak fajerwerki i zraszające przechodniów delikatną mgiełką. Hera kątem oka obserwowała nową znajomą. Była niewiele starsza od niej. Ceglasta skóra odbijała wyraźnie od połyskliwych, pastelowych szali, którymi była owinięta w taki sposób, że więcej odsłaniały, niż zasłaniały. Tatuaże podkreślały ostre rysy twarzy, duże niebieskie oczy i pełne usta. Kanan szedł przed siebie bez słowa, z pochyloną głową, nie rozglądając się na boki.  
Dotarli w końcu do wysokiego budynku, podobnego do innych. Neony błyskały nad wejściem, obiecując wysokie wygrane i najlepszy alkohol. Szeroko otwarte, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi zapraszały do środka. Słychać było muzykę i gwar rozmów, przy rozstawionych stołach do gier tłoczyli się gracze, a dziewczyny, ubrane w podobne szale jak Dia, uwijały się pomiędzy klientami z tacami wypełnionymi najróżniejszymi drinkami.  
\- Poczekajcie chwilę - przewodniczka zatrzymała się i puściła ich dłonie. - Powiem Mammie, że was znalazłam i zaraz wracam.

Odwróciła się i sprawnie wmieszała się w tłum. Kanan oparł się o ścianę, obok kolejnej misy - tym razem wykonanej z bladoróżowego kryształu. Nie było w niej fontanny, ale powierzchnia cały czas łagodnie falowała. Hera stanęła przed nim i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Ewoczek? - zapytała przysuwając się bliżej. - Dlaczego akurat Ewoczek?  
Jęknął cicho i przejechał dłonią po włosach.  
\- Naprawdę, to jedyne co cię zastanawia? - Widziała wyraźnie, że próbował wykręcić się od odpowiedzi. Wolała jednak zakłopotanie, niż uporczywe, ponure milczenie sprzed chwili.  
\- No wiesz - powoli przejechała palcem po jego ramieniu. - Mnie się wydajesz jednak mało... puszysty.  
Kanan parsknął śmiechem. Hera przyjęła to z zadowoleniem, mimo iż cichy głosik gdzieś w środku szeptał jej, że takie nagłe zmiany nastroju też nie wróżą nic dobrego.  
\- Mógłbym coś wymyślić, ale pewnie prędzej czy później i tak wszystkiego się dowiesz. Lia... to znaczy dziewczyny uważały, że jestem słodki - skrzywił się komicznie. - Nie mam pojęcia skąd taki pomysł przyszedł im do głowy.  
\- Długo tu przebywałeś? - Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Zauważyła jak się zawahał wspominając Lię. Nie chciała drążyć, liczyła, że sam w końcu opowie jej kolejny kawałek historii. A ona wtedy odsłoni też coś ze swojej przeszłości. Wiedziała, że niczego nie oczekiwał, ale tylko tak czuła się w porządku sama ze sobą. Uczciwa wymiana.  
\- Dobre osiem miesięcy. Mój ostatni przystanek przed Gorse. - Spojrzał na nią i delikatnie dotknął jej policzka. - A od Gorse wszystko się zmieniło.  
Hera usłyszała jakieś poruszenie za plecami. Obejrzała się. W drzwiach, wspierając się na srebrnej lasce, stała majestatyczna, wysoka i postawna dama. Zwoje czarnych włosów miała upięte na czubku głowy w skomplikowanym splocie. Głęboka czerwień sukni, przypominającej najlepsze kreacje z Senatu, naszyjnik i długie kolczyki ze skrzących minerałów podkreślały jej królewską urodę. Kanan skłonił się głęboko.  
\- Mammo, będę zaszczycony, jeśli zgodzisz się przyjąć mnie i moją partnerkę w swoim przybytku.  
\- No proszę, manier ci przybyło - skinęła na nich dłonią - Chodźcie za mną, nie uchodzi rozmawiać na ulicy.


	3. Chapter 3

Szybko przeszli przez główną salę i rzęsiście oświetlony, wyłożony miękkimi dywanami korytarz wiodący do dalszych pomieszczeń. Kobieta poruszała się sprawnie, mimo laski. Czasem tylko można było zauważyć, jak utyka na prawą nogę. Wszyscy rozstępowali się przed nią, najczęściej z głębokim ukłonem.  
Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się drzwi, przed którymi czekały dwa droidy protokolarne. Podeszła do nich i uruchomiła sekwencję otwarcia paneli.  
\- Dopilnujcie, by nikt nam nie przeszkadzał - wydała polecenie i nie czekając na potwierdzenie zasunęła i zablokowała panel, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg ze swoimi gośćmi.  
Wyciągnęła dłoń do Hery:  
\- Witaj w Domu Dam.  
Hera poczuła naglę ogromną potrzebę by dygnąć. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta uniosła dłoń, nakazując ciszę i przeszła przez gabinet wciskając serię przycisków w niewielkich, szarych skrzynkach porozmieszczanych w równej odległości na półkach pełnych holopadów i starych ksiąg.  
\- Najlepszej jakości zagłuszacze dostępne na czarnym rynku - wyjaśniła widząc ich zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Nie można być zbyt ostrożnym, zwłaszcza w dzisiejszych czasach. Siadajcie, proszę - wskazała im dwa fotele, sama usiadła za wielkim, najeżonym elektroniką pulpitem i oparła laskę o oparcie wysokiego krzesła.  
Pokój w którym się znaleźli był owalny, bez okien. Brakowało w nim ociekających złotem lamp czy pluszowych dywanów. Stalowe szafki, proste półki, mała chłodziarka na niskim stoliku. Tak, jakby przez przesuwane drzwi wkroczyli do innego świata. Wszystko miało w nim swoje miejsce i miało służyć wyłącznie pracy.  
\- Jak się może domyśliliście, jestem waszym łącznikiem - oznajmiła spokojnie Mamma, szybko przebiegając dłońmi po pulpicie.  
Po kilku kliknięciach w slocie z boku wyświetlacza pojawiły się dwa typowe holonośniki. Wyciągnęła je i wrzuciła ostrożnie do dwukomorowej, piankowej koperty, po czym bez żadnego komentarza na temat ich treści położyła na stole.  
\- Oto dane, których potrzebowała Fulcrum. Wy dla mnie też coś macie - wyciągnęła rękę.  
Hera skinęła głową i z torby wyjęła dwa niewielkie kwadratowe dyski, podobne do pamięci zewnętrznej astromechów. Położyła je na blacie. Mamma sięgnęła po nie i ostrożnie umieściła w środku pulpitu. Coś się wyświetliło poza polem widzenia przybyszów, bo na jej twarzy odbił się niewyraźny wzór światełek. Kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie wyświetlaczowi i zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze - szybko zlikwidowała hologram i sięgnęła po łącze - możecie już iść, droidy pokażą wam apartament.

Kanan wstał gwałtownie i oparł się o pulpit.  
\- Nic z tego, Mamma - Hera drgnęła zaskoczona. Stał surowy i poważny. - Chcemy wiedzieć co się dzieje. I skąd wiedziałaś, że to właśnie ja tu przylecę. Po tych wszystkich latach, po tym jak... - głos mu się załamał.  
\- Po tym jak zwiałeś ukradkiem nocą, by nie odpowiadać na oświadczyny mojej córki? - Mamma także wstała, chwyciła laskę i wsparta na niej spoglądała Kananowi prosto w oczy. Hera siedziała, bojąc się choćby drgnąć. Po raz kolejny wyraźnie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ona ma swoje sekrety z przeszłości. Kanan, który lubił czasem wspomnieć niektóre ze swoich dzikich przygód, który jednej długiej, parnej nocy na Lothal opowiedział jej o edukacji w świątyni i rozkazie 66, o Remm nie zająknął się ani słowem. O co tu chodziło?  
\- To teraz nie ma nic do rzeczy - nie spuścił wzroku. - Zastanawiam się od kiedy 'żadnej polityki' stało się pustym sloganem. I czy pomagasz tylko nam, czy za chwilę agent Imperium dostanie podobne dane? - z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się zimniejszy, bardziej surowy. - W końcu interesy to interesy, prawda?  
\- Jak śmiesz! - Mamma z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w blat. Hologram ponownie wyświetlił się na chwilę, po czym zamigotał i zgasł. - Cztery lata temu Lia poleciała na Lasan zatańczyć na wielkim przyjęciu organizowanym przez lokalne władze - zniknęła spokojna dama, jej głos drżał od tłumionej pasji. - Poleciała, bo jeden ze stałych imperialnych klientów naopowiadał jej bajek o wielkiej przygodzie i sławie najlepszej tancerki. Nie słuchała nikogo, zaokrętowała się na prom ubrana w najstrojniejszą suknię - kobieta opuściła głowę i powoli opadła na krzesło, jakby opuściły ją wszystkie siły. Laska z brzękiem upadła na podłogę. - On wiedział.  
\- Mamma... - Kanan nagle zbladł, dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Hera bała się odetchnąć, wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.  
\- Wiedział dokładnie co planowało Imperium - kobieta mówiła cicho, urywanie. - To była zwykła zemsta, za to, że nie zgodziłam się pełnić roli przykrywki dla ich politycznych machlojek. Nie mogli oficjalnie nic zrobić, Remm to są pieniądze. Dlatego zabrali mi moje jedyne dziecko, krew z mojej krwi - podniosła głowę i ponownie spojrzała Kananowi prosto w oczy. - Od tego czasu dołączyłam do rebelii.

Hera usłyszała jak głośno nabrał powietrza, odsunął się od blatu i powoli usiadł na fotelu. Nie wytrzymała. Wyciągnęła rękę i lekko uścisnęła jego zaciśniętą dłoń. Powoli rozluźnił palce i splótł z jej. Zauważyła, że Mamma zerknęła na chwilę na ich ręce, po czym powróciła wzrokiem do twarzy Kanana.  
\- Jestem przywódcą całkiem sporej komórki na Księżycu Przyjemności. To od nas płyną pieniądze, dzięki którym szwadron Feniksów ma nowe, zmodernizowane samoloty bojowe. Imperium powoli przestaje udawać, że respektuje naszą wykupioną za tysiące kredytów niezależność. To wszystko tam, na zewnątrz? - zatoczyła wkoło ręką. - To tylko pusta fasada, wygodna przykrywka dla prawdziwego Remm. - Odwróciła się i sięgnęła po średniej wielkości holopad leżący na półce za krzesłem.  
Kanan próbował coś powiedzieć, ale bezskutecznie szukał słów. Hera poczuła że ściska jej dłoń coraz mocniej. Nie zdziwiły jej następne słowa Mammy. Czegoś takiego właśnie się spodziewała.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru was wprowadzać w tutejsze sprawy. Im mniej na ten temat będziecie wiedzieć, tym lepiej; i nie, Kanan, nie jestem w żaden sposób zobowiązana, żeby was wtajemniczać, wręcz przeciwnie - z westchnieniem podłączyła pad do stacji dokującej. - Ale wiedzcie tyle, że jest źle. Imperium wie za dużo. Co mnie martwi, to że nic z tą wiedzą nie robią. Domyślacie się dlaczego.  
Hera nie musiała długo się zastanawiać, odpowiedź pojawiła się sama.  
\- Szykują dużą akcję. Gromadzą dane, żeby potem jednym ruchem zgarnąć wszystko - tym razem to ona ścisnęła dłoń Kanana. - Oni działają dokładnie w taki sposób. Musicie uciekać.  
\- Żadne Imperium nie wyrzuci mnie z mojego domu - Mamma ponownie wyświetliła hologram i systematycznie zaczęła przenosić dane na holopad. - Nie dlatego też Fulcrum przesłała informacje i czeka na odpowiedź.  
\- Będziecie walczyć - głos Kanana był ledwo słyszalny. Puścił dłoń Hery i zbladł jeszcze bardziej. - Chcecie walczyć, ale Imperium wcale nie zależy na twojej śmierci. Zabiją wszystkich tobie bliskich, a ciebie...  
Mamma spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
\- Nie zmuszą mnie do mówienia, podjęłam odpowiednie środki - przejechała palcem po policzku. - Mam tam zaszyty implant z błyskawiczną trucizną. W ostateczności... - nie dokończyła.  
W gabinecie zapadła cisza. Tylko zza drzwi dochodziły przytłumione odgłosy jakiejś gwałtownej dyskusji.  
\- Jako jedna z wyżej postawionych osób w hierarchii wiem o wszystkim - powiedziała cicho Mamma. - Miałam wgląd w raporty po Mustafar. Dlatego specjalnie poprosiłam o to byś ty był posłańcem. Żeby pozamykać wszystkie niedokończone sprawy. Fulcrum wyraziła zgodę.  
Odgłosy za drzwiami zdawały się być coraz głośniejsze, nikt jednak nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Hera spojrzała na kobietę za biurkiem. Siedziała wyprostowana, hologram odbijał się się w wielkich kryształach w jej naszyjniku. Patrzyła na Kanana, siedzącego wciąż z opuszczoną głową, z ogromną czułością i czym jeszcze, czymś głębszym, intensywniejszym. Hera zawstydzona odwróciła wzrok. Czuła się tu zbędna. Przeszłość, o której nie miała pojęcia, walka jakiej nie znała. Jak mogła myśleć, że ta misja przyniesie im wytchnienie? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Kanan jednak nie miał racji. Czy nie lepiej by im było samym. Bez takich niespodzianek czających się za każdym rogiem. Ale przecież walcząc w rebelii pomagali najlepiej sprawie, ich umiejętności były potrzebne. Potarła palcami czoło, czując, że nadciąga ból głowy. Była już taka zmęczona.

Nagle drzwi odsunęły się z sykiem na kilkanaście centymetrów. Odwrócili się zaskoczeni. W szparze ukazały się dwie kobiece twarze. Jedną z nich była Dia, uśmiechnięta nieśmiało. Druga należała do błękitnej Twi'lekanki. I to ona pierwsza się odezwała.  
\- Mammo, czy możemy przeszkodzić? - zapytała. Jej głos był melodyjny, wciąż było w nim słychać ślady akcentu z Ryloth. - Twoje droidy chyba się trochę... zepsuły. Z moją drobną pomocą, ale to przypadkiem, przyrzekam – wyszczerzyła się radośnie i mrugnęła do Kanana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajemnicza córka barmana z "New Dawn" nie dawała mi spokoju i musiałam coś z nią zrobić ;)  
> Oraz miało być co drugi dzień, będzie codziennie, bo coraz bardziej widzę ile rzeczy bym tam zmieniła i w zasadzie połowę przebudowała - im szybciej wrzucę, tym mniej będzie kusiło. Inne historie czekają ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating powoli idzie w górę - tak tylko ostrzegam ;)

\- Bia, dziecko, jeśli myślisz, że nie potrącę ci za kolejnego protokolarnego z wypłaty, to się grubo mylisz - Mamma z irytacją potrząsnęła głową. - Jak już rozmontowałaś mechanizm blokujący, możesz równie dobrze otworzyć drzwi do końca. Wiem czego chcecie - odchyliła się na oparciu krzesła i spod zmrużonych powiek popatrywała na gości.  
Z bocznej framugi uniosła się strużka dymu. Drzwi zasyczały głośniej, a po chwili rozsunęły się z lekkim skrzypieniem. Za nimi oprócz Dii i Bii stały jeszcze dwie dziewczyny – wysoka blondynka w upiętych wysoko warkoczach i smukła Rodianka. Wszystkie były mniej więcej w wieku Hery, wszystkie ubrane w szale, wszystkie piękne, szeroko uśmiechnięte i wpatrzone w Kanana jak w tęczę.  
\- Chciałyśmy tylko zobaczyć czy Dia znowu nie zmyśla - Bia pierwsza przekroczyła próg wzruszając ramionami. - No i wygląda, że tym razem jednak nie - podeszła do fotela na którym siedział Kanan, pochyliła się i powoli pocałowała go w usta. - Witaj nieznajomy, kiedyś zwany Ewoczkiem - odsunęła się i mrugnęła do Hery. - Widzę, że gust nadal masz rewelacyjny.  
Kanan podniósł się z fotela i przytulił Bię. Hera widziała, że jego uśmiech nie sięga oczu, a ramiona ma wciąż napięte. Starał się jednak niczego po sobie nie pokazać. Przywitał się z pozostałymi dziewczętami równie wylewnie, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę i wyciągnął rękę. Gdy wstała przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął ramieniem.  
\- Jak już zapewne Dia wam powiedziała – mrugnął do Togrutanki, która ku zaskoczeniu Hery zarumieniła się lekko – to jest Hera. Latamy razem. Hera – to jest Bia, Fia i Kia, dziewczyny Mammy.  
Nie zdążyła nawet zareagować na prezentację, a już została oderwana od Kanana, i ucałowana entuzjastycznie przez trzy kobiety.  
\- Czy moglibyście z resztą interakcji społecznych wynieść się z mojego gabinetu? - Mamma patrzyła na nich surowo znad monitorów, które wysunęły się z pulpitu. - Bia, słońce, ty zostajesz i naprawiasz panele na drzwiach – oczekuję że się zamkną bezproblemowo. Kanan, Dia pokaże wam pokój – zawahała się na chwilę. - Wolałabym, żebyście nie wychodzili na zewnątrz. Przyślę kogoś po was rano. Fia, Kia, uciekajcie do klientów. - Skupiła całą uwagę na ekranach, całkowicie ich od tej pory ignorując.  
Skłonili się bez słowa i ruszyli za Dią. W milczeniu prowadziła ich korytarzem, a potem po schodach, aż do niepozornych, nieoznakowanych drzwi na drugim piętrze.  
\- Drzwi blokują się automatycznie. Upoważnieni do wejścia jesteście tylko wy, nikt więcej. Jeśli ktoś chce do was dołączyć, musicie go wpuścić odblokowując panele od wewnątrz – wyjaśniała, metodycznie wstukując sekwencje klawiszy. Po chwili ze ściany wysunął się miniaturowy szklany holodysk. Dia przekazała go Herze.  
\- Tu są zapisane kody wejścia. Zapamiętajcie i zniszczcie.  
Drzwi do apartamentu rozsunęły się i wszyscy weszli do środka. Hera oniemiała. Niemal całą powierzchnię kwadratowego, sporego pomieszczenia zajmowało olbrzymie łoże, zarzucone poduszkami i wielobarwnymi kapami. Na nielicznych półkach stały ozdobne, świecące minerały i skrzyneczki, podobne do tych w gabinecie na dole. Chłodziarka wypełniona kolorowymi napojami i mały stolik zastawiony szklankami i kieliszkami uzupełniały wyposażenie. Dwie pary drzwi na przeciwległych ścianach prowadziły do dalszych pomieszczeń. Dia bez słowa obeszła pokój sprawnie uruchamiając zagłuszacze. W końcu odwróciła się do nich i klasnęła radośnie.  
\- No, wszystko gotowe! To jak, oblewamy powroty po latach?  
Kanan wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Herę. Widziała, że nadal mielił w myślach wydarzenia z gabinetu. Tak naprawdę marzyła tylko o tym, by zostali wreszcie sami i mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Zastanawiała się, jak grzecznie spławić entuzjastyczną Togrutankę, która nie czekając na ich reakcję zajęła się przygotowywaniem drinków, kiedy kilka rytmicznych stuknięć oznajmiło przybycie gości. Dia podbiegła do wyświetlacza zamontowanego przy futrynie i czym prędzej zaczęła odblokowywać drzwi. Za nimi stała Bia wraz z Fią, której blond loki tym razem miękkimi falami opadały aż do pasa. Obie trzymały w rękach pękate baniaki z ciemnozielonym płynem.  
\- Kia przegrała zakład, za karę obsługuje też naszych – Bia wchodząc do pokoju przekazała butelkę Herze i z westchnieniem rzuciła się na łóżko. - Nie macie pojęcia jak mi się przyda przerwa! – nagle podniosła głowę, oparła się na łokciach i zmierzyła krytycznym wzrokiem najpierw kombinezon lotniczy Hery, potem pancerz Kanana.  
\- W takim stroju, to wy się na pewno nie zrelaksujecie. Fia, przynieś coś migiem z garderoby, Dia pośpiesz się, bo mnie suszy! – ponagliła przyjaciółkę, z powrotem opadając na poduszki.

Później Hera nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak to się stało, że w jednym momencie stała zirytowana na środku pokoju, marząc o chwili samotności, a chwilę później klęczała na środku łoża, oparta o Fię, z kielichem pełnym najlepszego alderaańskiego wina w ręce, ubrana tylko w cieniutką koszulkę z suliańskiej bawełny i chustę na głowę z tego samego materiału. Loki dziewczyny łaskotały ją w odsłonięte plecy, gdy ta szczupłymi, zwinnymi palcami delikatnie wmasowywała w jej skronie pachnący olejek, co chwilę delikatnie całując ją w lekku, jednocześnie nie przerywając przekomarzanek z resztą dziewcząt. Hera miała ochotę zamknąć oczy i zamruczeć z radości. Ale wtedy straciłaby widoki, a było na co popatrzeć.  
Kanan leżał przed nią na boku, opierając się na łokciu. Nie bawił się przebieranki, po prostu zdjął pancerz i bluzę, rozpiął pas, buty rzucił w kąt i został w swoich szarych spodniach. Obcisłych szarych spodniach, w których zwinne palce Bii odpięły już górny guzik. Hera złapała się na tym, że zgubiła wątek rozmowy i bezwiednie oblizała usta patrząc na ciemną linię włosów idącą w dół od pępka i ginącą w niewystarczającym według niej rozchyleniu materiału. Powędrowała wzrokiem wyżej. Szczupłe silne ciało, które tak dobrze znała. Mięśnie pracujące pod skórą, gdy podnosił do ust kielich. Patrzyła, jak powoli przełyka, jak językiem zbiera zagubioną kroplę z kącika ust. Aż wreszcie spojrzała mu w oczy i westchnęła. Spodziewała się tego jego firmowego, pewnego siebie, bezczelnego uśmieszku. Kanan jednak wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i poważnie, nie zważając na palce Dii w swoich włosach, na błękitne dłonie Bii powoli masujące mu ramię. Oczy miał lekko zmrużone i wręcz czuła napięcie, jakie z niego emanowało. Tym razem nie była to jednak złość i niepokój. Tym razem był to najczystszy głód i pragnienie. I wiedziała, że nawet w tym pokoju pełnym pięknych kobiet tylko ona może je zaspokoić. Pochyliła się, wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła mu na brzuchu. Poczuła, jak mięśnie drgnęły pod jej palcami, gdy spiął się instynktownie. Uśmiechnęła się leniwie i zabrała rękę. Wino przyjemnie szumiało jej w głowie, rozgrzewało krew.  
Fia odebrała jej kielich i kolistymi, rytmicznymi ruchami wcierała teraz olejek w jej lekku. Hera miała wrażenie, że cała wibruje. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie myślała o rebelii, o zagrożeniu. Nie martwiła się milczeniem i niepokojącym zachowaniem partnera. Tu, na ogromnym, miękkim łożu, skąpanym w ciepłym świetle luminescencyjnych minerałów, była z powrotem Herą idealistką, młodą i pełną pragnień. Powoli odsunęła się od Fii i przeciągnęła leniwie. Czuła, jak wzrok Kanana wędruje po jej ciele, słyszała jak głośno przełknął ślinę. Tej jednej nocy nie chciała być już głosem rozsądku, chciała za to doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Może im obojgu przyda się po prostu zwyczajny reset.  
Wyciągnęła rękę i złapała Bię za śliską dłoń, którą wcierała olejek wokół wciąż widocznych sińców po uderzeniu mieczem przez lorda Sithów. Hera zadziałała instynktownie. Przyciągnęła dziewczynę bliżej i delikatnie dotknęła ustami jej ust. Bia uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą i skinęła głową. Hera nie myślała już więcej. Zmniejszyła dystans i całowała ją mocno, czując na języku słodki smak wina, które wszyscy pili. Usłyszała cichy jęk dochodzący z dołu. Kanan przekręcił się na plecy, ich lekku muskały jego klatkę piersiową, gdy pochylone nad nim zapomniały się w pocałunku. Poczuła jego dłoń sunącą po jej udzie, dotyk który jeszcze bardziej rozpalał jej krew w żyłach. Odsunęła się od dziewczyny by nabrać oddechu i pogłaskała ją po policzku. Kanan nie umiał być już dłużej bierny. Podniósł głowę i lekko pocałował koniuszek thun Bii. Zadrżała, przymknęła oczy po czym uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła na skraj łóżka.  
\- Koniec imprezy – oznajmiła schrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknęła i dodała już pewniej. - Zbieramy się, nasi goście potrzebują wypocząć – ponownie skinęła im głową i wyprowadziła z pokoju swoje zaskakująco ciche towarzyszki. Hera chciała podejść i zablokować drzwi, ale poczuła jak palce gładzące jej udo zacisnęły się zdecydowanie.  
\- Zostań – oczy Kanana były niemal czarne, wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Miała wrażenie, że jej skóra płonie pod jego spojrzeniem.  
\- Zamknę wszystko i dopilnuję, by nikt wam nie przeszkadzał – dobiegł ją z tyłu szept Dii. Zdążyła tylko usłyszeć syk zasuwanych paneli, gdy Kanan zwinnie, jednym ruchem podniósł się, objął ją i wpił się w jej usta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating w górę!

Klęczeli spleceni na środku łoża. Hera całkowicie przestała myśleć. Wplątała palce w jego włosy i w pełni oddała się uczuciom. Kanan niecierpliwymi palcami próbował ściągnąć jej koszulkę, w końcu szarpnął mocniej i delikatny materiał ustąpił z trzaskiem. Jakby ten gwałtowny gest przełamał jakąś tamę, Hera poczuła nagle, jak przepełnia ją siła. Dotychczas, gdy byli razem, on nigdy całkowicie się nie zapominał. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że gdzieś tam nadal się kontroluje, nie pozwala sobie w pełni oddać się pasji. Słynne opanowanie rycerzy Jedi. Wiedziała, że seks z nią sprawia mu tyle radości ile jej, ale na palcach jednej ręki mogła policzyć chwile, gdy tracił panowanie nad sobą. Nigdy jednak jeszcze nie poddał się uczuciom tak całkowicie. Jakby każda komórka jego istnienia, cała moc którą miał w sobie, była skupiona na niej i na przyjemności jaką czerpał z ich zbliżenia. Jakby w tym jednym akcie chciał jednocześnie zapomnieć i zacząć wszystko na nowo.   
Oderwała się od jego ust i zaczęła całować policzki, skroń, drażniła zębami płatek ucha. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi rozpinała te złośliwie obcisłe spodnie, musiała go dotknąć, jak najszybciej. Słyszała jego nierówny oddech gdy gładził jej lekku powoli, mocno, tak że chciała tylko błagać o więcej. Wreszcie oporne guziki ustąpiły i zacisnęła na nim palce. Zadrżał i zamknął oczy. Wygięła się z jękiem, spragniona jego ust. Palce Kanana nieustannie przebiegały po jej ciele, gorące usta podążały za dłońmi. Wszystko rozmazywało jej się przed oczami. Ponad szumem krwi w uszach słyszała swoje jęki, urywane słowa które szeptał rysując językiem wzory na jej piersiach. Oszołomiła ją intensywność doznań. Była gotowa, kiedy w końcu odnalazł ją palcami; gwałtowny orgazm odebrał jej dech. W chwili gdy wszystko się w niej rozpadało, sięgnęła po niego szukając tego ostatecznego połączenia. Chciała go poczuć, gwałtownie, prymitywnie.   
\- Teraz - Hera ponownie wsunęła mu dłonie we włosy. - Teraz, teraz - powtarzała gorączkowo, gdy opadała na plecy. Nie potrzebował tych przynagleń i bez wahania, powoli się w niej zanurzył. Pocałunkami tłumił jej urywane jęki. Poruszał się coraz szybciej, biorąc wszystko co mu dawała, szukając swojego spełnienia. Uniosła kolana by mógł wejść głębiej. Chciała poczuć go całego. Wiedzieć całą sobą, że są razem. Bezpieczni. Wolni. Oparł się na łokciu i ponownie odnalazł ją palcami. Pieścił ją zdecydowanie, nie pozostawiając ani chwili wytchnienia. Gdy poczuła, że zaczyna szczytować, gorączkowo poszukała jego dłoni. Przylgnął do niej mocniej. Splatając palce z jej palcami, podniósł jej ręce nad głowę, pocałował mocno i podążył za nią. 

Przez długą chwilę w pokoju było słychać tylko ich stopniowo wracające do normy oddechy. W końcu Kanan z pełnym satysfakcji westchnieniem przetoczył się na plecy, pociągając ją za sobą. Oparła głowę na jego piersi i zamknęła oczy. Ten moment spokojnej intymności był jedną z jej ulubionych wspólnych chwil. Gdy krew już nie dudniła w żyłach, a nadal byli całkowicie skupieni na sobie.   
Coś jednak przeszkadzało jej się w pełni zrelaksować. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowała się, że usilnie nasłuchuje dźwięków z zewnątrz. Skrzypienia Ducha, okazjonalnych piknięć Choppera czuwającego nad ich snem. Chrapania Lassata i głośnego narzekania Ezry próbującego go uciszyć. Szumu pojemników pod ciśnieniem, gdy Sabine tworzyła kolejne dzieło na korytarzu. Syku drzwi do jej kajuty, odgłosu bosych stóp Kanana na stalowej podłodze. Tego zawsze wyczekiwała najbardziej. Przez ostatnie tygodnie z coraz większą rezygnacją i gasnącą nadzieją. 

Cisza w pokoju zaczęła jej ciążyć. Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Kanan przytulił ją mocniej i delikatnie pogładził po ramieniu.  
\- W niewoli nie pozwalałem sobie o tym myśleć - odezwał się nagle cicho. - O tym jak wyglądasz, gdy unosisz się nade mną, gdy drżysz pode mną.  
Hera wstrzymała oddech. Kanan po raz pierwszy otwarcie mówił o tych czarnych dniach, które najchętniej w całości wyrzuciłaby z pamięci, ale które, wiedziała, nadal dręczyły go w snach.  
\- Bałem się, że jakoś to odkryją. Że i to splugawią. Że już nie dam rady dłużej im się przeciwstawiać i oddam wszystko, co mam, byle tylko przestali - miał zamknięte oczy, głos mu się rwał, gdy kontynuował. - Powoli dobierali się do wszystkiego... Ezra... moja Mistrzyni... wiedzieli, że...  
Hera nie mogła dłużej słuchać w spokoju. Podniosła się, usiadła na nim i chwyciła go za ręce.   
\- Ich tu nie ma - położyła jego dłonie na swoich piersiach, przykryła swoimi. - Ja jestem.  
Otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Puściła go, pochyliła się i delikatnymi pociągnięciami palców wygładziła zmarszczki na jego czole.  
\- Dałeś radę, pokonałeś ich. Po raz kolejny – powiedziała stanowczo. Próbując przekazać mu swoją pewność, niezachwianą wiarę w niego.  
Chwilę później objął ją mocno i przyciągnął.   
Ten pocałunek nie miał w sobie nic z poprzedniej pasji. Był pełen czułości. Hera bała się, że nie wytrzyma nadmiaru przepełniających ją uczuć. Tak długo starała się powstrzymywać, nie oddawać się całkowicie, myśleć o innym celu, o misji, o tym jak niebezpiecznie jest czuć tak mocno. Teraz, zatapiając się w powolnym pocałunku zrozumiała, że miłość nie zawsze osłabia. Że czasem daje siłę, pozwala wytrzymać najgorsze. Miała ochotę głośno się zaśmiać, wykrzyczeć to, co czuła. Oderwała się od niego tylko po to, by go przytulić, najmocniej jak potrafiła.   
\- Kocham cię – wyszeptała z ustami wtulonymi w jego szyję.  
Zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Wiem.

Leżeli spokojnie, Kanan sięgnął po bogato haftowaną kapę i okrył ich dokładnie. Było jej ciepło i błogo. Nie miała pojęcia, która jest godzina, kiedy Mamma wezwie ich ponownie, ale nie chciało jej się spać.  
\- Jak trafiłeś do Domu Dam? - zapytała i wstrzymała oddech. Nie była pewna, czy nie popełnia błędu, czy Kanan zechce jej opowiedzieć tę część historii.  
\- Wtedy to nie był Dom Dam, tylko zwykła podrzędna szulernia, należąca do kompanii górniczej z Rammenu – wyczuła w jego głosie nutki rozbawienia i odetchnęła z ulgą. Też miał ochotę na rozmowę. - Robiłem za pomocnika barmana, czasem za wykidajłę. Pewnego dnia w drzwiach pojawiła się Mamma i oznajmiła, że wykupiła lokal, zmienia jego profil i że możemy szukać nowej pracy – wzruszył ramionami. - Do teraz nie wiem, co się stało, że tylko mnie pozwoliła zostać.  
\- Może urzekły ją twoje piękne, morskie oczy? - Hera nie mogła się powstrzymać i szturchnęła go lekko łokciem w bok.  
Parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Raczej sprawność, z jaką radziłem sobie z opornymi gośćmi.  
Bezwiednie rysował palcami skomplikowane wzory na jej plecach i kontynuował.  
\- Lia wygadała się jednej nocy, że zwiały z Coruscant, gdy Imperium umocniło się u władzy i zaczęło robić się gorąco. Mamma była tam jedną z ekskluzywnych kurtyzan – wyjaśnił widząc jej zdziwione spojrzenie. - Dla córki chciała czegoś odmiennego. Imperialne szychy miały jednak na ten temat inne zdanie. Dlatego jednej nocy zlikwidowała wszystkie swoje oszczędności, zabrała Lię i zniknęła.  
Zamilkł zamyślony. Hera zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinno ją dziwić pochodzenie właścicielki. Była w niej pewność siebie, klasa i blask wielkiego świata, niespotykane na obrzeżach galaktyki.  
\- Jak znalazły się na Remm? - Bardzo chciała by dokończył opowieść.  
\- Trafiły na statek, rzekomo pasażerski, a tak naprawdę należący do jednego z karteli handlującego ludźmi. Także dziećmi – głos mu stwardniał. - Dobrali się do nich, gdy tylko znaleźli się w nadprzestrzeni. Mamma umiała walczyć, Lia też była niezła, ale do teraz nie wiem, jak udało im się pokonać kapitana i jego pomagierów - wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz to już nieistotne. Na statku znajdowała się grupa młodych dziewcząt, wiezionych na targ w Oon. Wszystkie zmaltretowane, po solidnej dawce wymazywaczy pamięci. Mamma je przygarnęła, nadała proste imiona i przywiozła ze sobą na Remm.   
Hera chciała coś dodać, Kanan jednak nie skończył.  
\- Wiem jak to wygląda, ale Dom Dam to nie jest burdel. Zadaniem dziewczyn jest podawanie napojów, kibicowanie graczom, dbanie o dobrą atmosferę. Mogą brać klientów, ale cały zarobek jest wtedy ich. Tak zwana działalność w czasie wolnym – uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Tylko Lia trzymała się od tego z daleka. Dla niej liczył się tylko taniec. Była taka pełna energii i radości...  
Hera nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Żałowała, że przez swoją ciekawość nieodwołalnie zniszczyła spokój sprzed kilku chwil. Kanan ponownie był spięty, myślał nad czymś intensywnie.   
\- Nie mogę pozwolić, by kolejna z nich straciła życie. Nawet dla rebelii! - wybuchnął nagle.  
Hera uspokajająco położyła mu palec na ustach. Kolejny klocek skomplikowanej układanki trafił na swoje miejsce.  
\- Cii. Oczywiście, że nie – popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. - Coś wymyślimy, zobaczysz.

Gdy obudziła się po kilku godzinach, była w łóżku sama. Zniknęły też rzeczy Kanana, bezładnie rzucone w kąt poprzedniego wieczoru. Zirytowana zdała sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w nocy, jej partner znowu postanowił działać sam. Tak jakby minione godziny, osiągnięte porozumienie były tylko nic nie znaczącym przerywnikiem w misji.


	6. Chapter 6

Hera ubierała się szybko, czując jak coraz bardziej gotuje się ze złości.  
\- Egoistyczny, zarozumiały... – mruczała pod nosem inwektywy mocując się z pasem. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że światełko od przyczepionego do niego łącza miga równomiernie. Szybko włączyła dźwięk i zalała ją natychmiast fala oburzonych popiskiwań.  
\- Uspokój się, Chopper! - nabrała głębokiego oddechu i powiedziała spokojniej. - Powtórz proszę, ale powoli.  
Słuchała binarnego, przerywanego dosadnymi prychnięciami, odruchowo tłumacząc sobie najważniejsze informacje. No pięknie. Miała ochotę kląć, albo lepiej chwycić jedną z mineralnych lamp i widowiskowo roztrzaskać ją o ścianę.  
\- Chopper, bądź w stanie gotowości. Elektronikę pokładową pozostaw w stanie czuwania, byśmy mogli szybko wystartować - wydając kolejne polecenia starała się mówić spokojnie i zrozumiale. To nie był czas na poddanie się emocjom.  
Astromech zapikał z potwierdzeniem i wyłączył się. Usiadła na łóżku by wciągnąć buty, mieląc w głowie jedną gniewną przemowę za drugą. Słowa "cholerny idiota" powtarzały się w niej zaskakująco często. Nie zostało w niej już nic z błogiego spokoju, jaki czuła poprzedniej nocy. Jak on mógł! W końcu była już gotowa i zrozumiała, że nie ma jak odwlec najgorszego. Musiała iść porozmawiać z gospodynią.

Drzwi do gabinetu na dole były zamknięte, ale nigdzie nie było widać droidów, Bia musiała uszkodzić je poważniej, niż się to na początku zdawało. Gwar dochodzący z baru i sali gier znacznie osłabł - nad ranem tylko ostatni desperaci próbowali szczęścia. Stanęła przed panelami i zawahała się, niepewna jak oznajmić swoją obecność. W tej samej chwili drzwi się rozsunęły i usłyszała głos Mammy dochodzący ze środka.  
\- Zapraszam, zapraszam.  
Weszła i zatrzymała się na widok właścicielki Domu. Siedziała za pulpitem, nadal nieskazitelna, tym razem w głęboko granatowej sukni. Ręce splotła przed sobą i patrzyła poważnie na swojego gościa.  
\- Pominę wstępne grzeczności - powiedziała i uruchomiła jeden z monitorów. - Właśnie miałam zamiar ciebie szukać. Mamy kłopoty.  
\- Wiem - Hera podeszła bliżej. Na znak dany ręką przez Mammę, zajęła miejsce, na tym samym fotelu co wczoraj. - Kanan...  
\- Kanan zachował się jak Kanan - przerwała jej Mamma. - Czyli zaczął działać, niefrasobliwie i bezmyślnie, ignorując moje wyraźne polecenie nie opuszczania Domu.  
Hera w początkowym odruchu chciała bronić partnera. Ona może być wściekła, ale przed innymi tworzą jeden front. Poza tym, to w końcu on odpowiadał za logistykę wielu ich akcji. Ufała mu i podążała za nim w czasie każdej z misji. Jednak to, co wyświetliło się na monitorze, odebrało jej wszystkie argumenty.  
Widniała na nim lekko tylko zamazana sylwetka pochylonego, biegnącego człowieka. Od razu go rozpoznała. Obawiała się, że Imperium zajmie to niewiele więcej czasu.  
\- Mój droid zawiadomił mnie o sondzie szpiegowskiej - opuściła głowę i westchnęła. - Nie wiem dlaczego Kanan wrócił do Phantomu, ani co chciał przez to osiągnąć - przyznała z trudem.  
Mamma zlikwidowała zdjęcie, i na ekranach wyświetliły się ciągi znaków.  
\- Dziś w Ambasadzie Imperium wydawane jest uroczyste przyjęcie, kulminacyjny punkt Festiwalu Wody. Dlatego zaostrzyli środki bezpieczeństwa od rana - wyjaśniła przeglądając migające dane. - Monitoruję transmisje imperialne, czekam kiedy zareagują na obrazy z sond - przesunęła po biurku nowoczesny holonośnik w stronę Hery. - Sprawdź wiadomości przychodzące na kanale XDF476. Jak twój rycerzyk wróci, musicie natychmiast uciekać. My będziemy musiały same sobie z tym bałaganem poradzić.  
Przez chwilę w milczeniu każda zajęła się swoją pracą. Hera powoli przeglądała transkrypcje, szukając słów kluczowych, ale nie mogła się skupić na zadaniu. Cała ta sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju. Jasne, mieli już najważniejsze dane dla Ashoki, mieli (jeśli dobrze odczytała logo na drugim holodysku z piankowej koperty) także potężny zastrzyk finansowy, w postaci kredytów zdeponowanych w jednym z niezależnych banków konsorcjum górniczego. Nie wyobrażała sobie jednak zostawienia wszystkich tych kobiet na pastwę Imperium, które już podejrzewało, że coś niepokojącego się dzieje. Wiedziała, że Kanan na to na pewno nie przystanie. I nagle zrozumiała, po co wrócił na Phantom.  
\- Musimy ich uprzedzić – pilotka powoli odłożyła swój pad. - Pierwsi wykonamy ruch.  
W głowie powoli zaczął kiełkować jej plan. Metodycznie i spokojnie przedstawiła swoje pomysły Mammie. Widziała, że kobieta zastanawia się nad nimi, że część bardzo jej się podoba. Skinęła jej głową z uznaniem, dodała kilka własnych sugestii. Oczywiście, plan miał nadal kilka dziur i znaków zapytania – największy z nich nadal nie wrócił ze swojej porannej wyprawy. Hera stłumiła narastającą w niej ponownie wściekłość i w głowie odhaczała kolejne działania. Musi ponownie porozmawiać z Chopperem, ale przede wszystkim poczekać na kilka odpowiedzi od głównego winowajcy całego zamieszania.  
Nie obraziła się, gdy w końcu została dość bezceremonialnie wyproszona z gabinetu. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, jak Mamma ma zamiar to wszystko zorganizować. Sama miała wystarczająco dużo pracy, a czas ją gonił. Wróciła do pokoju. Po chwili Dia przyniosła jej holonośnik wraz z miniaturowym zestawem maskującym transmisję. Tym razem Togrutanka ledwo miała czas by rzucić szybkie „cześć” i już biegła do swoich obowiązków. Machina przygotowań została wprawiona w ruch. A Kanana nadal nie było.

Hera siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku, przesyłając odpowiednio zmodyfikowane dane na łącza Ashoki, każdy plik przepuszczając przez algorytmy maskujące – żmudna, ale konieczna praca; nie mogła ryzykować że stracą wszystko w wypadku porażki. Ashoka nie skomentowała ani słowem ich zmiany planów. Ufała, że sobie poradzą. Chociaż ktoś, Hera pomyślała gorzko. Tylko zerknęła, gdy wreszcie panele rozsunęły się i Kanan wszedł pewnym krokiem ze swoim firmowym zawadiackim uśmieszkiem czającym się w kącikach ust. Zamknął drzwi i ruszył w jej stronę chowając coś za plecami.  
\- Chwila – podniosła rękę. Zatrzymał się zaskoczony jej ostrym tonem. Hera zakończyła transmisję i zablokowała łączność. No cóż, tyle musi im wystarczyć. Wstała powoli i podeszła do Kanana. Spojrzał na jej twarz, zmieszał się i cofnął o pół kroku.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę co narobiłeś? - dźgnęła go palcem w klatkę piersiową, tak mocno że odsunął się o kolejny krok. - Naraziłeś na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie i mnie, nie tylko twoje dawne znajome, ale całą misję – każde słowo akcentowała coraz mocniejszym dźgnięciem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi jej tylko o rebelię, że odreagowuje na nim także to chwilowe uczucie pustki i zagubienia, gdy obudziła się (znowu!) sama. Ale była zbyt nakręcona by się cofnąć.  
\- Jakim cholernym idiotą trzeba być, jak bardzo trzeba nie myśleć, by zrobić coś tak bezdennie głupiego?! - teraz już krzyczała.  
Nie wytrzymał i chwycił jej dłoń.  
\- Chwila, moment! - tył wściekły, widziała i bardzo ją to cieszyło. Od dłuższego już czasu miała ochotę na porządną awanturę, ale powstrzymywała się za każdym razem. Chodziła wokół niego na paluszkach, bo cały czas w miała przed oczami ślady po torturach imperialnych. Widać wczorajsza noc pomogła jej się całkowicie odblokować.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia po co wróciłem i dlaczego - mówił cicho, głos wibrował mu niebezpiecznie. Wyrwała rękę i ponownie go dźgnęła. Wiedziała, że stąpa po cienkiej linii, ale nic ją już nie obchodziło.  
\- Poleciałeś na Phantom zgrać pliki z nowym, eksperymentalnym, rebelianckim wirusem, który chcesz zainstalować w głównych imperialnych serwerach na Remm - z satysfakcją zauważyła że zbladł. Czyli miała rację. - I zapomniałeś o podstawowych środkach bezpieczeństwa, o kontrolowaniu kamer, a przede wszystkim o sprawdzaniu swojego łącza! - Założyła ręce, gdy zaskoczony sięgnął do pasa po migające urządzenie i kliknął przycisk odtwarzania. Zalała ich fala ledwo zrozumiałych pisków wkurzonego Choppera. Kanan skrzywił się i czym prędzej wyłączył łącze.  
\- Hera... - jego głos stracił już te butne tony, był teraz bardziej zawstydzony niż zirytowany. - Chciałem tylko... To znaczy nie wiedziałem, że...  
\- Jakbyś się kogoś raczył zapytać, zanim ruszyłeś do portu, to byś wiedział – odwróciła się do niego plecami, nagle strasznie znużona. - Myślałam, że po wczo... po tylu latach – poprawiła się szybko - dotarło do ciebie, że jesteśmy drużyną - zła na siebie, że głos jej drży, podeszła do paneli i wstukała kod otwarcia.  
\- Czekamy na ciebie w gabinecie na dole - dopiero gdy panele zasuwały się za nią, zauważyła co trzymał w drugiej ręce, cały czas częściowo ukrytej za plecami.  
Piękny, dojrzały, soczysty melon meiloorun.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy wreszcie dołączył do nich Kanan, Hera ślęczała pochylona nad hologramem przedstawiającym rozkład pomieszczeń Ambasady. Wszystkie monitory były zapełnione transmisjami. Alarmy miały ostrzegać o wzmożonej aktywności Imperium w odpowiedzi na obrazy z sond. Zakończenie Festiwalu było jednak tak wielkim świętem, na Remm przybywało tylu gości, że paradoksalnie, zwiększona ochrona działała na ich korzyść - trudniej znaleźć jednego przestępcę w wielkim tłumie.  
Mamma bez słowa wskazała mu fotel i kończyła przenosić dane na holonośnik. Hera w skupieniu wpatrywała się w najniższy poziom piwnic, bojąc się odwrócić. Nie była pewna co zobaczy na jego twarzy. Złość? Czy raczej całkowitą rezygnację? Już żałowała ich wcześniejszej kłótni. Nie samej treści, ale bardziej... wykonania. Bała się, że swoimi inwektywami i oskarżeniami nieodwołalnie zniszczyła spokój, który udało im się osiągnąć w nocy.  
Przyniósł ci meiloorun, cichy głosik szeptał jej w myślach, specjalnie go szukał, chcąc ci sprawić radość. Westchnęła ciężko i wyprostowała ramiona. W końcu jednak też miała swoje granice wytrzymałości. I dziś rano zostały one przekroczone. Powiększyła plan parteru, gdzie miało odbyć się przyjęcie i zerknęła w bok. Kanan wpatrywał się w nią poważnie. Był... smutny? Szybko odwróciła wzrok. W ten sposób nic nie osiągną. Odetchnęła głęboko, oparła się o brzeg blatu i zaczęła spokojnie.  
\- Twój plan z zainstalowaniem wirusów jest całkiem niezły. Niestety na skutek... - przerwała, niepewna w jaki sposób kontynuować.  
\- Na skutek twojej głupoty, chłopcze, zrealizowanie go wymaga o wiele większych zabiegów - Mamma nie miała problemu z doborem słów. - A na dodatek czas nas goni.  
\- Myślałem o tym - Kanan położył ręce na kolanach i pochylił się w ich stronę. - Powinniście sfingować moje złapanie. Oczyściłoby to Dom Dam z podejrzeń jakiejkolwiek współpracy z rebelią, a ja będąc w środku znalazłbym sposób na zainstalowanie niespodzianek - machnął ręką w stronę hologramu. - Też na to wpadłyście, to nasza jedyna opcja.  
Mamma przerwała na chwilę kopiowanie danych.  
\- Ty się naprawdę nic nie zmieniłeś – spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Wyjaśniła: - Tak, jedno z was zostanie pojmane, ale to Hera będzie robiła za wabik. Jest znanym przestępcą, ale nie osobistym wrogiem Tarkina, odpowiedzialnym za zniszczenie jego okrętu. Zostanie dostarczona do Ambasady tuż przed przyjęciem. Ty będziesz musiał tylko przeczekać w ukryciu, skorzystać z zamieszania i zainstalować wirus - podniosła dłoń uciszając jego protesty. - Naprawdę nie mamy czasu na twoje gardłowanie, jak to sam dasz radę. Nie dasz. Nie ma dyskusji.  
Kanan siedział sztywno wyprostowany i przewiercał Mammę wzrokiem. Hera wstrzymała oddech, czekając na jego reakcję. Jakakolwiek by nie była, na pewno nie będzie to nic przyjemnego. W końcu wstał.  
\- Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym chwilę porozmawiać z moją... partnerką – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z lekką ironią. - Czy udzielisz nam zgody na oddalenie się do naszego pokoju? - dodał z przesadnie głębokim ukłonem.  
Mamma zacisnęła zęby. Pilotka zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich gospodyni ze wszystkich sił próbuje zachować panowanie nad sobą. Mimo napięcia miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem – jakże często widziała podobne reakcje na twarzach wspólników, gdy pozwalała Kananowi samemu prowadzić negocjacje. W końcu kobieta chwyciła za łącze.  
\- Dia potrzebuję cię w gabinecie. Niech Fia skompletuje ekwipunek i dostarczy go im do pokoju, maksymalnie za piętnaście minut - rozłączyła się i spojrzała surowo na swoich gości. - Macie kwadrans. Czekajcie na sygnał.  
Kanan odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu bez oglądania się za siebie. Hera poczuła, że znowu w niej się gotuje. Dobrze, złość była lepsza niż zjadające ją wyrzuty sumienia. Odłączyła swój holopad, sprawdziła, czy zabrała wszystko co trzeba, skinęła Mammie głową na pożegnanie i ruszyła do wyjścia. Gdy panele zasunęły się za nią, odetchnęła głęboko. Wiedziała, że plan jest dobry, że to ich jedyna szansa powodzenia. Nie miała tylko pojęcia jak przekonać do tego Kanana.

Gdy odblokowała drzwi i weszła do pokoju, stał przy ścianie, patrząc na leżący na półce meiloorun.  
\- Może powinnaś coś zjeść? - zapytał wypranym z emocji tonem, obserwując uważnie owoc, jakby od niego oczekiwał odpowiedzi. – Uwierz mi, moja droga, wikt w imperialnej niewoli pozostawia wiele do życzenia.  
\- Kanan... - podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i pochylił nad nią.  
\- Co też ci strzeliło do głowy? Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jak skrajnie niebezpieczną grę się bawisz? - zniknęło gdzieś jego zimne opanowanie, cały aż wibrował ze złości i zdenerwowania. - Wiesz, co oni zrobią bezbronnej Twi'lekance, którą dorwą w swoje łapska?  
W Herze się zagotowało. Nie była jakąś przypadkową ofiarą i nie pozwoli się tak traktować.  
\- Bo jak ty bohatersko oddajesz się w niewolę, to wszystko idzie gładko – wypaliła bezmyślnie i zauważyła, jak zmienił się na twarzy. Zaczerpnęła powietrza, po raz kolejny żałując swojego wybuchu i odsunęła się o krok unosząc ręce. - Nie chcę się kłócić, musimy...  
\- Nie? - Natychmiast wpadł jej w słowo. – Wydawało mi się, że od rana o niczym innym nie marzyłaś.  
Potrząsnęła gniewnie lekku. Ta rozmowa nie miała najmniejszego sensu.  
\- Przestań - założyła ręce i spojrzała na niego twardo. - Czas nas goni. Muszę wiedzieć, czy zastosujesz się do instrukcji.  
Zaśmiał się gorzko i wzruszył ramionami  
\- Przecież nie mam innego wyboru. Jesteśmy... drużyną, czyż nie? - uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że miała ochotę zamachnąć się i trzymanym w ręce holopadem trzasnąć go w twarz. Nikt inny nie potrafił do tego stopnia wyprowadzić jej z równowagi!

Uratowało go pukanie do drzwi. Prychnęła tylko gniewnie, wcisnęła mu nośnik z krótkim „tu masz niezbędne detale” i podeszła odblokować wejście.  
Fię ledwo było widać znad pakunków. Rzuciła wszystkie na łóżko i zaczęła je sprawnie odpakowywać, jednocześnie wydając instrukcje.  
\- Tu masz nowy kombinezon, podobny do lotniczego, materiał jest wyjątkowo odporny na cięcia, z warstwą izolatora, który powinien złagodzić także efekt ogłuszacza. W przeszyciu w nogawce, o zobacz, masz schowany mały mandaloriański sztylet.  
Hera bez słowa zaczęła ściągać swój strój i nakładać rzeczy przyniesione przez dziewczynę. Nie oglądała się za siebie, w obecnym stanie ducha nie chciała nawet patrzeć na Kanana. Fia przez chwilę wodziła oczami między nimi, w końcu odchrząknęła i kontynuowała.  
\- Kanan, tu jest zestaw dla ciebie – wypakowała czarny zwój materiału. - Ambasador obejmując placówkę zażyczył sobie budynku o ścianach przypominających onyks. Dość pretensjonalne moim zdaniem, a ty w swoich zieleniach byłbyś zbyt widoczny – zauważyła minę z jaką mierzył to, co trzymała w rękach i roześmiała się. – Nic się nie martw, Ewoczku, twoja cenna własność zostanie bezpiecznie dostarczona na wasz statek - poklepała go po policzku.  
Prychnął, chwycił ubrania i bez słowa zniknął w łazience.  
Hera poczuła, że nareszcie może oddychać swobodniej. Powtórzyła z Fią kilka kluczowych elementów planu i gdy dziewczyna pobiegła do swoich obowiązków, połączyła się z Chopperem, by przekazać mu ostatnie ustalenia. Musiała go także uprzedzić o wizycie posłańca z ich rzeczami. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że wszystko się uda. Zrobią swoje, wrócą na statek i dokończą... rozmowę. Powoli układała w głowie różne wersje awaryjne. Ostatnie minuty przed rozpoczęciem misji były dla niej zawsze najważniejsze. Jednak tym razem wyjątkowo nie mogła się skoncentrować, zerkając na co chwilę na drzwi od łazienki. Otworzyły się dopiero wraz z umówionym sygnałem łącza oznaczającym rozpoczęcie akcji.  
Kanan miał na sobie czarne, wąskie spodnie i równie czarną bluzę z kapturem. Nie podnosił głowy, w napięciu wpatrując się w migające dane na holopadzie. Wyglądał świetnie, ale jednocześnie jak ktoś zupełnie jej obcy.  
Hera miała wrażenie, że żołądek zwija jej się w nerwowy supeł.  
\- Musisz już ruszać – powiedziała cicho. Stała bez ruchu, czekała na jakikolwiek gest, znak, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Kanan...  
Wyminął ją bez jednego spojrzenia, odblokował drzwi i nie trudząc się ich zamykaniem ruszył w dół korytarza. Nie obejrzał się ani razu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Był smut, był angst (i będzie dalej), pora na przemoc - nie bardzo graficzną, ale zawsze...

Posadzka w maleńkiej celi, do której ją wrzucono, była lodowata. W środku nie było nic, brakowało nawet zwykłego wiadra. Cieszyła się, że ze zdenerwowania przed akcją nie była w stanie nic przełknąć - spokojnie wytrzyma do oznaczonej godziny. Teraz tylko musi powstrzymać dreszcze. I się skoncentrować. Nie zasnąć, mimo że głowa bolała ją coraz bardziej, a oczy same się zamykały. Pamiętać o planie. Nie patrzeć na lewą dłoń. Starać się być cały czas przytomną i gotową do działania. Nie zasypiać.  
Objęła się rękami i skuliła w kącie.

*** 

_Kiedy szturmowcy załomotali do drzwi, wiedziała, że Imperium połknęło przynętę. Mamma już postarała się o to, by jej donos bardzo szybko trafił gdzie trzeba. Była wzorem przerażonej obywatelki, w której szacownym przybytku pojawił się podejrzany element. Hera oglądała ją ukryta za drzwiami i przez całą holorozmowę miała ochotę bić swojej gospodyni brawo._

_Kia wróciła ze spaceru z wiadomością, że Kanan jest na miejscu i pobiegła zająć stanowisko na czatach, przy bramie ambasady. Tak więc, gdy żołnierze wpadli i wywlekli Herę z Domu Dam, ucieszyła się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Na ulgę było jednak trochę za wcześnie. Wiedziała, że będą komplikacje, gdy w tłumie gapiów mignęły jej wielkie, czarne, przerażone oczy Kii, gdy szybko szeptała coś Mammie. Mina kobiety nic nie zdradzała, ale gdy skrzyżowanymi palcami dotknęła szyi, Hera uspokoiła się - znak, na szczęście, oznaczał tylko drobne niedogodności. Nie mogła odpowiedzieć: została pchnięta kolbą blastera w plecy i wsiadła wraz z jednym ze szturmowców do małego, dwuosobowego transportera, jedynego dozwolonego pojazdu na Remm._

_Przez krótką chwilę miała ochotę odwołać wszystko. Obezwładnić strażnika, podlecieć po Kanana i zwiewać jak najprędzej. Teraz jednak było już za późno. Zamknęła oczy i ponownie powtórzyła w myślach kolejne etapy.  
Gdy dotarli do ambasady, starała się nie rozglądać za bardzo. Fia miała rację, czarny gmach wyglądał dość ostentacyjnie. Wielki, z ośmioma okrągłymi oknami, przypominał raczej ogromnego pająka niż placówkę imperialną. Z okazji święta cały dziedziniec oświetlony był wyłącznie pochodniami. Płomienie odbijały się w tysiącach różnych rozmiarów mis pełnych wody, wszystkie cienie zdawały się być w nieustannym ruchu. Ciekawiło ją, gdzie w tej nieustannie tańczącej czerni znajduje się Kanan. Za wielkimi drzwiami czekała na nią pierwsza przykra niespodzianka. Zamiast do salonu ambasadora, gdzie zgodnie z planem, w natychmiastowej holotransmisji, powinien chwalić się najbliższemu gubernatorowi z pojmania rebelianta, została zaprowadzona do niewielkiego, spartańsko urządzonego gabinetu. Dopiero gdy zobaczyła krzesło stojące przy prostym metalowym biurku, a zwłaszcza zwisające z niego pasy, zdała sobie sprawę, że to pokój przesłuchań. I wtedy po raz pierwszy się zaniepokoiła._

***

Ocknęła się, gdy lewa ręka bezwładnie opadła i uderzyła o podłogę. Zagryzła zęby i po chwili wahania dotknęła lekko palców, krzywiąc się z bólu. Martwiła ją narastająca opuchlizna, ale strupy ładnie się zasklepiały. Dobrze. To na pewno dobrze.  
Rozejrzała się bezradnie. Przez maleńkie okienko w drzwiach wpadała tylko smuga bladego światła z korytarza. Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu już minęło, ale na pewno niedużo, nie słyszała jeszcze wybuchów i wyjącego alarmu. Czyli sygnału dla niej. Poczuła, że drętwieją jej nogi i spróbowała usiąść w innej pozycji. Zemdliło ją, gdy bezmyślnie szukając podparcia za mocno ruszyła niewłaściwą dłonią i zrezygnowała. Ależ Kanan będzie wkurzony, jak się wreszcie spotkają. Głowa coraz bardziej jej ciążyła. Zaczęła recytować części, z których zbudowała Choppera. Chwytak sztuk dwie, blacha falista wyklepana, nakładki chromowane, chwytak... a, nie chwytak już był. Śrubokręt, moduł binarny, chwytak...

***

_Przez dobre kilkanaście minut była w pokoju sama. Nawet jej nie przywiązali do krzesła, tylko ręce miała wciąż spięte kajdankami. Obeszła pomieszczenie naokoło, ale niczego ciekawego nie znalazła. Zastanawiała się, czy Kanan widział, jak ją przywieźli. Zagryzła usta. Ciekawe czy nadal jest wściekły, czy już mu przeszło. Wiedziała jedno, na pewno się martwi. Nad pewnymi odruchami nie da się zapanować. Ale już ona się postara, by wszystko poszło gładko. Niedługo powinna zacząć się impreza, więc przeniosą ją do jednej z cel na najniższym poziomie, by czekała na transport i nie przeszkadzała gościom._

_Drzwi się wreszcie otworzyły, jednak nie było za nimi szturmowców z eskorty. Do środka wszedł jeden z mundurowych urzędników imperialnych. Poczuła się niepewnie. O tym mężczyźnie nie było ani słowa w plikach, z których się przygotowywała. Gdy bez słowa poszedł do niej i uderzeniem w twarz posłał ją na ziemię, była przede wszystkim oszołomiona. Szybko próbowała obmyślić nowy plan, sięgnąć do nogawki po nóż. Ale gdy brutalnie ciągnąc za lekku posadził ją na krześle, zaczęła się bać. Człowiek przed nią w niczym nie przypominał pyszałkowatego ambasadora i jego równie ograniczonej świty z opowieści Mammy i dziewcząt. Był wysoki i surowy, gładko ogolona twarz i ciemne, zaczesane do tyłu włosy tylko podkreślały ostre rysy. Uderzył ją w brzuch, po czym oparł się o biurko, w milczeniu obserwując jak łapie oddech._  
_\- Jeśli ta cała wasza rebelia jest równie żałosna, nie dziwię się, że nie możecie zagrozić Imperium - ponownie szarpnął lek. Nie udało jej się stłumić jęku. - Jesteś nikim, mogę z tobą zrobić wszystko. Służysz nam tylko do złapania kogoś ważniejszego._  
_Wyjął z kieszeni kluczyk i odblokował kajdanki. Zanim jednak zdążyła choćby się zamachnąć, zamknął jej dłonie w żelaznym uchwycie. Ściągnął rękawice i obserwował jej szczupłe palce, jak jakiś ciekawy, rzadki okaz egzotycznego owada._  
_\- Jesteś prawo- czy leworęczna? - Zacisnął po kolei każdą z jej dłoni w pięść. - Prawo - zdecydował. - Cóż, jedna ręka będzie musiała ci wystarczyć do obsługi chłopców. Umiesz silnie ścisnąć, będą zadowoleni._  
_Pociągnął ją w stronę biurka. Otworzył górną szufladę. Zaczęła się wyrywać, ale tylko chwycił ją mocniej._  
_\- Najprostsze metody są zawsze najskuteczniejsze - wyjaśnił, wkładając jej lewą dłoń do środka. Złapał uchwyt i z całej siły przytrzasnął._  
_\- No, to teraz czekamy na bohaterski ratunek - zepchnął ją z blatu, podszedł do drzwi i wpuścił czekających za nimi szturmowców. - Zabrać podejrzaną do celi._

_Spazmatycznie łkała, próbując złapać oddech, gdy wlekli ją korytarzem. Pomyślała gorzko, że przynajmniej część z więzieniem idzie zgodnie z planem._

***

Nie mogła się już dłużej oszukiwać. Coś było poważnie nie tak. Porzuciła inwentaryzowanie Choppera i starała skupić się na alternatywnym planie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo była zamknięta. Coraz bardziej chciało jej się pić. Próbowała wymyślić, w którym miejscu wszystko się zawaliło, ale w głowie miała pustkę. Myśli plątały jej się coraz bardziej. Co robił Kanan gdy nie mógł się skoncentrować? Wyobraziła go sobie, jak siedzi wyprostowany, całkowicie wyłączony z rzeczywistości. Jak z ręką na ramieniu Ezry tłumaczy mu, że musi się skupić. Jak szły słowa, które powtarzał? Czaiły się na granicy pamięci, wiedziała, że wystarczy jej pierwszy wers. Coś o spokoju, o braku emocji. W końcu, ostrożnie, udało jej się usiąść ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Delikatnie położyła dłonie na kolanach i zaczęła recytować po cichu:

Nie ma emocji, jest spokój.  
Nie ma ignorancji, jest wiedza.  
Nie ma pasji... 

Głos jej zadrżał, odetchnęła głęboko i kontynuowała:

jest pogoda ducha.  
Nie ma chaosu, jest harmonia.  
Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc.  


Stopniowo wszystko w niej się wyciszało. Nawet ból nie był już taki dokuczliwy. Powoli dochodziło do niej, jak bardzo powinna być wdzięczna za uprzedzenia Imperium. Patrzyli na nią i widzieli tylko Twi'lekankę. Niezbyt rozgarniętą na dodatek. Fakt, umiała pilotować, ale to wszystko. Nikomu do głowy by nie wpadło, że to ona od początku była szefem ich komórki. Dlatego nie mieli zamiaru marnować na nią drogiego serum prawdy. Liczyli, że w końcu sama przekaże im swoją ubogą wiedzę, jak tylko odpowiednio nad nią... popracują.

Koniec bierności. Jeśli do tej pory nie doczekała się na sygnał, znaczyło to, że sama musi sobie poradzić. Ostrożnie spróbowała rozpruć nogawkę, by dostać się do sztyletu. Jedną ręką to nie było takie proste, ale w końcu szwy puściły. W nikłym świetle nie mogła przyjrzeć się ostrzu, ale gdy ostrożnie odcinała częściowo odprutą materiałową zakładkę, czuła, że jest bardzo ostre. Pasem materiału owinęła lewą dłoń, sycząc z bólu. Nie miała już rękawic, więc chociaż tak ją osłoniła. 

Podeszła do drzwi i z uwagą obejrzała zamek, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w nikłym świetle. Od razu można było poznać, że nie byli przyzwyczajeni do przetrzymywania więźniów. Mechanizm, o ile mogła stwierdzić, był banalnie prosty. Wystarczy małe zwarcie w obwodach.  
Nożem podważyła jeden z paneli i odsłoniła kłębowisko kabli. Było za ciemno, by mogła rozróżnić ich kolory. Zagryzła wargi, schowała dłoń w rękawie, chwyciła pełną garść przewodów i pociągnęła. Fia miała rację, kombinezon sprawdzał się nieźle jako osłona. Poczuła tylko lekki dreszcz od wyładowań elektrycznych i usłyszała charakterystyczne kliknięcie blokady. Miała mało czasu, na pewno już dostali sygnał o zwarciu i zaraz kogoś przyślą na kontrolę. Mocniej złapała rękojeść sztyletu i ruszyła korytarzem, w stronę z której wcześniej ją przyprowadzili.


	9. Chapter 9

Na pierwszego szturmowca wpadła tuż za rogiem. Był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować, gdy wyrwała mu blaster i go ogłuszyła. Znajomy ciężar broni dodał jej pewności siebie. Na zakręcie kolejnego korytarza, wiodącego do schodów na poziom zerowy, wpadła na następnego. Niestety, tym razem miał ze sobą kolegów. I byli lepiej przygotowani. Udało jej się oszołomić jednego, drugi powalił ją na ziemię, blaster upadł, daleko poza zasięg rąk. Chlasnęła napastnika sztyletem między łączeniami płyt na udzie. Musiała trafić w arterię - chlusnęła krew, szturmowiec zawył z bólu i natychmiast odpełznął na bok. Podniosła się z trudem, gotowa do dalszej walki. Tylko, że nikt nie zwracał już na nią uwagi. Wszyscy przeciwnicy wpatrywali się w nadchodzącą z naprzeciwka postać.  
Wysoki, szczupły, zakapturzony mężczyzna, zbliżał się do nich, ignorując całkowicie wykrzykiwane polecenia. Znała go. Znała go bardzo dobrze, a w tej chwili miała ochotę płakać z ulgi, że nareszcie go widzi. Nie zwolnił, gdy zaczęli strzelać. Szedł dalej, tylko lekko uchylając się przed wiązkami laserów, tak jakby ogień blasterów nie był skierowany w niego.  
Zauważył ją, opartą o ścianę, mrugnął do niej zawadiacko i wyciągnął dłoń. Część szturmowców została odepchnięta, jakby silnym podmuchem wiatru. Część dosłownie zwaliła się z nóg. Kilkoro z nich od razu się pozbierało i uciekło bezładnie, porzucając broń. Hera nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu - Kanan zdecydowanie wiedział jak zrobić wielkie wejście.  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Widmo dwa! - zawołał przechodząc nad leżącymi ciałami.  
\- Wiesz jak jest... byłam zajęta - wzruszyła lekko ramionami, wytarła sztylet o spodnie i schowała go w rękawie. Miała ochotę krzyczeć z radości - teraz wierzyła, że wszystko się uda.  
\- W porządku? - Podszedł do niej i delikatnie przejechał palcem po jej skroni, tuż pod wielkim sińcem, który częściowo wystawał spod czapki pilotki. Spochmurniał natychmiast, zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, usłyszeli strzały i krzyki.  
\- Kawaleria nadciąga - złapał ją za prawą rękę i pociągnął za sobą. - Wiejemy!

Nie miała pojęcia dokąd się kierują, ale Kanan pewnie parł przed siebie. Główna część rezydencji nadal nosiła ślady niedawnego przyjęcia. Ze ścian zwisały dekoracyjne sztandary, wszystkie w złocie i czerni, gdzieniegdzie w głębokich szklanych wazonach lekko falowała woda. W końcu znaleźli się długim pomieszczeniu zalanym miękkim światłem. Na ustawionych pod ścianą wysokich postumentach stały rzeźbione w fantastyczne kształty luminescencyjne minerały. Nie było stamtąd innej drogi wyjścia, ale nie mieli jak biec dalej. Pogoń zdawała się nadchodzić z wszystkich kierunków, a Hera z ledwością mogła złapać oddech. Ręka znowu pulsowała bólem. Trzymała ją ostrożnie, bo każdy nieuważny ruch powodował nawrót mdłości. Kananowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jej bladą twarz. Wciągnął ją za kolumnę i gestem nakazał ciszę. Gdy pojawili się pierwsi szturmowcy wyszedł z ukrycia z lekko uniesioną ręką.  
\- Nikogo tu nie ma - powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Nikogo tu nie ma - powtórzyli.  
\- Trzeba szukać w prawym skrzydle - kontynuował, a oni za nim, słowo w słowo. W końcu zawrócili i odbiegli, wykrzykując rozkazy do swoich towarzyszy. Hera odetchnęła z ulgą i powoli osunęła się po ścianie. Musiała usiąść, tylko na chwilkę. Tylko żeby przestało jej się tak kręcić w głowie. Usłyszała, jak Kanan zaklął i przykucnął przy niej.  
\- Wszystko poszło nie tak, cały plan... - urwał i zaczął od początku. - Nadal muszę zainstalować wirus, ale droga do serwerowni jest odcięta. Spróbuję przedostać się tam z zewnątrz. Zaraz znajdziemy jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziesz mogła poczekać.  
\- Nie - skrzywiła się, słysząc jak słabo brzmi jej głos. - Idę z tobą. - Zagryzła zęby i zaczęła wstawać.  
\- Hej, poczekaj. - Złapał ją ostrożnie za ramiona i posadził z powrotem. - Mamy kilka minut, odetchnij - zauważyła, że tylko raz zerknął na jej rękę, cały czas starał się patrzeć na jej twarz. Czuła, jak buzują w nim emocje i jak wiele go kosztuje pozostanie spokojnym i opanowanym. Wiedziała, że sama zachowuje się irracjonalnie, ale nie mogła pozwolić by ją tu zostawił. Nie samą. Nie w tym budynku.  
\- Mamma? - zapytała po chwili.  
Kanan pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wiem co się dzieje, od wczoraj jej nie widziałem. Dziewcząt też nie - przerwał na moment. - Boję się, że nie kupili jej bajeczki, że też ją złapali - dodał cicho.  
Wyciągnęła zdrową rękę i pogłaskała go lekko po policzku, mimo, że w głowie miała gonitwę myśli. Użył słowa "wczoraj". Czyli jej uwięzienie trwało o wiele dłużej niż myślała. To by tłumaczyło też dlaczego jest tak osłabiona. Kanan chwycił jej zdrową dłoń i przytulił do niej twarz.  
\- Musiałem tu czekać. Całą noc. Nie wiedziałem co oni... - głos mu się rwał. - Musiałem znaleźć sposób wydostania ciebie - popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i widziała, że chciał powiedzieć o wiele więcej.  
Czekała na "a nie mówiłem", na triumfalne "miałem rację", ale on tylko odwrócił głowę nasłuchując dalekich pokrzykiwań.  
\- Musimy już iść - spojrzał na nią z troską. - Na pewno dasz radę? Do piwnic jest kawał drogi.  
\- Nie do piwnic - wstała z niewielką pomocą. - Gabinet ambasadora.  
\- Ale...  
\- Jest w nim na pewno stacja robocza, z priorytetowym połączeniem sieciowym. W końcu musi jakoś odbierać rozkazy od przełożonych - wyjaśniła. - Podłączymy się do transmitera i załadujemy wirus.  
\- Jesteś genialna - rzucił jej pełen dumy uśmiech i podparł, gdy się zachwiała. - Idziemy narozrabiać u samego szefostwa.

Ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza rogu. Korytarz przed nimi nadal był pusty, ale odgłosy poszukiwań zbliżały się niebezpiecznie. Kanan wyświetlił na małym holopadzie plan budynku, zlokalizował ich nowy cel i wyznaczył trasę. Na szczęście nie mieli daleko. Pod drzwiami gabinetu pełniło straż dwóch szturmowców, ale zsynchronizowane strzały z ogłuszacza rozwiązały ten problem. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Jak za dawnych lat, gdy tylko we dwoje naprzykrzali się Imperium.  
Ledwo udało im się otworzyć drzwi, usłyszeli krzyki.  
\- Do środka, szybko! - Pociągnął ją za sobą i jednym strzałem roztrzaskał panel zabezpieczający. Drzwi zasunęły się z sykiem i zablokowały. Rozejrzeli się zdumieni. Gabinet ambasadora był równie ostentacyjny jak cały budynek - czarne ściany i podłoga, złote dodatki. Na środku królowało olbrzymie biurko z nowoczesną stacją roboczą i kilkoma monitorami. Także złotymi.  
\- Aż człowieka swędzą palce - Kanan podbiegł do pulpitu i wyjął z kieszeni bluzy miniaturowy nośnik z wirusem. - Prawie mam ochotę zapomnieć, że jesteśmy przyzwoitymi przestępcami i pożyczyć sobie co nieco - Mrugnął do niej, po czym pośpiesznie zaczął instalować pliki. Za drzwiami coraz więcej głosów domagało się dostępu, słychać było głuche dudnienie strzałów.  
\- Blokada długo nie wytrzyma - Hera z niepokojem obserwowała jak metal z każdym uderzeniem odkształcał się lekko - Jak stąd znikniemy?  
\- Okno - Kanan nie odrywał wzroku od migających cyfr. - Kawałek po gzymsie i od razu na dach. - Sprawnie kopiował fragmenty kodu, całkowicie skupiony na pracy. W końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią poważnie.  
\- Damy radę. Będę cię asekurować cały czas. Potem byle do Phantoma. Coś wymyślimy.

Dźwięk sygnalizujący koniec instalacji zlał się w jedno z hukiem wybuchu. Drzwi rozpadły się na kawałki. Podmuch eksplozji posłał ich na podłogę, zmiótł wszystkie sprzęty w gabinecie. Herze dzwoniło w uszach, ręka pulsowała nieustającym bólem. Leżała twarzą do podłogi i nie mogła się poruszyć. Kanan w ostatniej chwili rzucił się w jej stronę próbując ją osłonić i przyjął na siebie największy impet uderzenia. Poczuła, że próbuje się podnieść, ale w tym momencie został od niej gwałtownie oderwany. Przetoczyła się na plecy, gotowa zerwać się do walki, gdy ciężki but przygniótł ją z powrotem do podłogi. Zamarła. Jej oprawca uśmiechając się ironicznie, pochylił się i przejechał dłonią po leku.  
\- Miałaś rację. Nie zostawił swojej zabaweczki - zwrócił się do kogoś za drzwiami. Herze udało się odwrócić głowę. Kanan klęczał na gruzowisku, z rękoma skrępowanymi za plecami, dwóch szturmowców celowało do niego z blasterów. Z rozcięcia na czole płynęła mu strużka krwi. Jednak Herę najbardziej przeraziły jego oczy. Płonęły takim bólem, że bezwiednie podążyła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. 

Opierając się na lasce i ostrożnie manewrując wśród dymiących fragmentów paneli, do gabinetu wkroczyła Mamma, królewska jak zwykle. Podeszła do Imperialnego i delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Ja, mój drogi, zawsze mam rację.


	10. Chapter 10

Zaprowadzili ją do pokoju przesłuchań na dole. Kanana wywlekli z gruzowiska, zaraz za Imperialnym. Podejrzewała, że chcą się pochwalić nową zdobyczą w holotransmisji z górą. W końcu niecodziennie mała, lokalna ambasada łapie poszukiwanego Jedi, który na dodatek już raz zwiał władzom. Miała nadzieję, że Imperium chciało go żywego, że do przybycia transportu nic mu nie zrobią. Może uda się jeszcze jakoś wszystko odkręcić. Może Chopper przyleci znowu z kawalerią... Może Ashoka domyśli się, że coś poszło fatalnie nie tak i przyśle odsiecz?  
Westchnęła ciężko. Zastanawiała się, jak mogli być aż tak naiwni. Mamma prowadziła ich jak po sznurku, prosto w pułapkę. Hera przypominała sobie wszystkie zmiany planu wprowadzane przez właścicielkę Domu, to jak ochoczo zgodziła się na propozycję zastawienia przynęty. Próbowała zgadnąć, co nią kierowało. Zemsta na byłym kochanku córki? Chęć wkupienia się w łaski Imperium? Myślała o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, że znowu znalazła się w tym przerażającym pomieszczeniu, zupełnie sama. Tak jak poprzednio. Tylko że teraz ona była Imperium całkowicie zbędna. Mieli już swoją zdobycz. Dlatego odebrali jej sztylet, związali ręce i zostawili tu, by czekała. Na co? Wolała się nie zastanawiać. Zraniona dłoń rwała ją tak, że zagryzała z całej siły wargi by nie wyć z bólu. Położyła się w kącie na boku, ostrożnie układając ręce wzdłuż ciała, przyłożyła rozpalone czoło do zimnej posadzki i zamknęła oczy.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło zanim drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Nie była już w stanie się podnieść, patrzyła tylko jak do pokoju wkracza Mamma, a za nią dwóch szturmowców prowadzących Kanana. Oczyścili mu twarz z pyłu, ranka na czole była tylko cienką czerwoną kreską. W czarnej bluzie wydawał się szczuplejszy i wyższy niż zazwyczaj. Obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem pokój i gdy zobaczył ją skuloną na ziemi, szarpnął się mocno i wyrwał trzymającej go eskorcie. Zdążył zrobić zaledwie dwa kroki w jej stronę, gdy chwycili go ponownie i przytrzymali. Nagle zamarł bez ruchu. Hera poczuła lufę blastera przyciśniętą do skroni. Nie zauważyła, kiedy dołączył do nich Imperialny. Teraz klęczał przy niej i patrzył na Kanana z triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
\- Żadnych numerów, bo odstrzelę jej tę śliczną główkę – zwolnił zabezpieczenie i przycisnął blaster mocniej. Poczuła, jak ostra krawędź rozcina jej skórę na czole. - A jak stracę moją nową rozrywkę, to naprawdę się zdenerwuję.  
Kanan stał bez ruchu, śmiertelnie blady. Oczy miał niemal czarne i wpatrywał się w Agenta intensywnie.  
Ten spoważniał nagle.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj na mnie swoich sztuczek z sugestią, Jedi – to ostatnie słowo wymówił tak, jakby chciał splunąć. - Jestem na to odporny. Przypiąć go do krzesła - wydał rozkaz i odsunął się od niej, chowając broń z powrotem na miejsce.

Próbowała się niezdarnie podnieść, gdy szturmowcy mocowali ręce i nogi Kanana w zabezpieczeniach. Mamma stała oparta o biurko i wydawała się niezwykle znudzona całą sprawą. Bawiła się rączką od laski i spoglądała na nich beznamiętnie. Jeden ze szturmowców wyprostował się nagle.  
\- Sir, otrzymałem transmisję – zameldował. - Lecą do nas Behemot i Iceheart, za około godzinę powinny wyjść z nadprzestrzeni.  
Agent skinął głową.  
\- Czekać na zewnątrz, meldować o jakichkolwiek zmianach – rozkazał i starannie zamknął za nimi drzwi. Podszedł do Kanana, złapał go za włosy i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu.  
\- Góra bardzo się ucieszyła z twojej wpadki. Przysyłają aż dwa niszczyciele - puścił go i obszedł dookoła. - Mnie się nie wydajesz jakoś specjalny. Dałeś się złapać jak byle złodziej, a ja nic nie mogę z tym zrobić – westchnął ciężko i podszedł do biurka delikatnie muskając Mammę po ramieniu. Mrugnęła do niego i posłała mu w powietrzu pocałunek.  
\- Rozkazy są jasne – kontynuował po chwili. - Masz być dostarczony w stanie nienaruszonym, ale – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, otwierając i z hukiem zamykając szufladę – o twojej pomocnicy nikt nic nie wspominał.

Hera półsiedziała oparta plecami o ścianę i czuła, że coraz bardziej się trzęsie. Tak jakby na trzask dochodzący z biurka coś w niej pękło. W głowie miała gonitwę bezładnych myśli, ręka pulsowała nieustannie. Łzy zamazywały jej wzrok coraz bardziej, gdy próbowała odsunąć się jak najdalej od nadchodzącej, wyprostowanej sylwetki. W końcu znalazł się przy niej, pochylił się i jednym szarpnięciem postawił ją na nogi. Zachwiała się, ale dłoń Agenta zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu jak kleszcze. Nie przestając mówić zaczął ciągnąć ją na środek pokoju.  
\- Nie hamuj się, krzycz. To pomieszczenie jest idealnie dźwiękoszczelne – drugą rękę zacisnął na jej zmiażdżonych palcach. Wrzasnęła przenikliwie. - Nie chcemy przecież, by odgłosy przesłuchań zakłócały spokój gości ambasady.  
Kanan szarpał się w więzach coraz mocniej. Przez szum krwi w uszach usłyszała głośny odgłos pękających zabezpieczeń. Imperialny zaklął i pchnął ją na biurko. Uderzenie o blat odebrało jej dech. Zirytowany, wyjął broń z kabury i rzucił w stronę Mammy.  
\- Jak chociaż drgnie, przestrzel mu kolana. Trudno, jakoś się wytłumaczę – pochylił się nad Herą i przejechał dłonią po jej plecach, aż do pośladków. - A my się tu troszkę pobawimy.  
Zamknęła oczy zbierając siły na ostatni, desperacki akt walki.  
Szelest munduru.  
Głęboki wdech.  
Brzęk sprzączki od pasa.  
Powolny wydech. 

Odgłos strzału z blastera sprawił, że zerwała się na równe nogi. Kanan! Siedział, próbując wyszarpać się z więzów do końca. Nie był ranny, nie widziała krwi. To znaczy, że... Odwróciła się powoli. Kawałek za nią, na podłodze, leżał jej oprawca i rzężąc trzymał się za brzuch. Pod palcami powoli wykwitała mu wielka czerwona plama.  
Mamma obchodziła biurko z wycelowaną bronią, kierując się w stronę coraz głośniej jęczącej postaci.  
\- Oburzający brak stylu mój drogi – podeszła bliżej do agenta i szturchnęła go czubkiem buta. Nie zwracała uwagi na Herę, która ostrożnie zbliżała się do Kanana, ani na jego gwałtowne próby uwolnienia się. – Chęć zerżnięcia jednej kobiety na oczach drugiej i to bez jej zgody – zacmokała zdegustowana, wsparła się na lasce i kopnęła go mocniej. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie masz klasy, ale to było już doprawdy żałosne.  
Kanan wreszcie uwolnił ręce i od razu sięgnął do pasa. Mamma odwróciła się nagle i strzeliła im nad głowami.  
\- Odłóż swoją błyszczącą zabawkę, bo drugi raz nie spudłuję - powiedziała spokojnie. - Oni mogli nie wiedzieć, co tam masz przymocowane, ale ja nie jestem głupia.  
Kanan ostrożnie upuścił obie części miecza i nie spuszczając wzroku z kobiety schylił się do ostatniego wiązania na nodze. Pokiwała zadowolona głową i jakby od niechcenia dźgnęła imperialnego laską tuż obok rany. Zwinął się w kłębek z ochrypłym, nieludzkim krzykiem. Hera stała trzęsąc się coraz bardziej, niezdolna do wykonania żadnego ruchu. Poczuła nagle dłoń zaciskającą się na jej zdrowej ręce. Kanan spoglądał na nią z niepokojem. Odetchnęła głęboko i wyprostowała się. Da radę, musi.  
Mamma wpatrywała się w swoją ofiarę bez ruchu, tak jakby coraz cichsze jęki nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. Zdawała się na coś czekać. Nie zareagowała, gdy Kanan ostatnim szarpnięciem uwolnił się z więzów i natychmiast stanął przed Herą, osłaniając ją. Zerknęła tylko na nich mimochodem i sięgnęła ręką do medalionu zawieszonego na szyi. Przekręciła jeden ze zdobiących go minerałów. Nagły huk serii eksplozji rozdarł powietrze, ściany zadrżały.  
\- To za moją córkę – powiedziała pochylając się nad leżącym człowiekiem. Przyłożyła mu blaster do czoła i strzeliła.

Kanan wyciągnął rękę. Gdy tylko złapał miecz, złączył go i jednym ruchem uruchomił ostrze. Mamma skierowała broń w ich stronę.  
\- To byłby ciekawy koniec, prawda? - twarz miała zbryzganą krwią, ale stała dumnie wyprostowana. - Ale ja zawsze spłacam długi. Pomogliście mi. Jesteśmy kwita... Ewoczku.  
Kanan drgnął jakby go ktoś uderzył. Mamma uśmiechnęła się zimno, nie przestając w nich celować.  
\- Możemy walczyć. Tylko, że twoja pani ledwo trzyma się na nogach, a za kilka minut z tego budynku zostanie kupa gruzu – dotknęła lekko medalionu. - Sugerowałabym pośpiech, macie pół godziny z hakiem do przylotu niszczycieli.  
Kanan nie spuszczając z niej wzroku zgasił miecz, ale nie przypinał go do pasa. Trzymając go w jednej ręce, drugą objął Herę i ostrożnie ją wspierając, skierował się do drzwi. Gdy przekraczali próg i leżące za nim ciała szturmowców, usłyszeli cichy i stanowczy głos Mammy.  
\- Nigdy więcej tu nie wracajcie.  
Bez oglądania się za siebie wyszli w zadymioną ciemność.


	11. Chapter 11

Hera miała wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. Niemal każdy oddech kończył się atakiem kaszlu. Ciężki dym zasnuwał korytarz; miał metaliczny posmak, wciskał się wszędzie, nie było przed nim ucieczki.  
Kanan parł naprzód bez chwili wytchnienia. Gdy tylko znaleźli się poza pokojem przesłuchań, zabrał leżącemu szturmowcowi broń, chwycił Herę za zdrową rękę i trzymał mocno. Starała się nadążać, ale potykała się coraz częściej. Dotarli do schodów, za którymi był tylko główny hol i prosta droga do wyjścia. Wykrzesała z siebie ostatnie resztki sił. Już niedaleko. Zamknęła oczy zaczerwienione od dymu, nie zauważyła rozbitej wazy, cieczy rozlanej na schodach. Mocny, ciepły uścisk dłoni, krótkie „Mam cię” i pędzili dalej, do drzwi na zewnątrz.  
Dziedziniec w niczym nie przypominał ostentacyjnego w swej elegancji miejsca, do którego trafiła zaledwie wczoraj. Z roztrzaskanych mis wylewał się płynny żar tworząc dymiące kałuże, strzelające językami ognia. Bomby hydrologiczne, pomyślała zaskoczona. Znała je tylko z opowieści, były na zakazanej liście. Wiedziała, że zmieniają wodę w substancje łatwopalną i na czarnym rynku osiągają astronomiczne kwoty. Tu musiano użyć co najmniej kilku tuzinów. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się płonąć, w chaosie poruszali się po omacku szturmowcy, strzelając do każdego, kto stanął im na drodze. Niektórzy stopniowo formowali niewielkie grupy i metodycznie przeszukiwali gruzowisko. Kanan zatrzymał się na chwilę, ukryty za ciężkim skrzydłem bramy, obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem okolicę. Odwrócił się do niej.  
\- Z prawej, koło muru.  
Zerknęła we wskazanym kierunku. Zauważyła błysk metalu, w którym odbijały się płomienie. Płyty pokrywające rządowy transportowiec! Prawdopodobnie ten sam, w którym trafiła do ambasady.  
\- Widzę – potwierdziła. - Niecałe pięćdziesiąt metrów, powinniśmy dać radę – dokończyła z większą pewnością, niż czuła. Na powietrzu mimo dymu i płomieni oddychało się łatwiej. A ona na pewno się nie podda. Mimo iż zdawała sobie sprawę, że szturmowcy zauważą ich, gdy tylko wyjdą zza osłony jaką dawały im wrota.  
\- Hera... - chwycił ją za ramiona i spojrzał w oczy. - Ja wiem, że jedziesz na resztkach sił. Mogę... o ile się zgodzisz...  
\- Tak – przerwała mu stanowczo.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz o co mi chodzi! - patrzył na nią, pełen niedowierzania, aż miała ochotę się roześmiać z absurdu całej sytuacji. Naokoło nich szalał ogień, a oni kłócili się o to, że się zgadzają!  
\- Ufam ci – powiedziała. - Tak po prostu.  
Przez jego twarz przemknęło milion różnych uczuć i emocji. Dlaczego nie mogą takich rozmów przeprowadzać w ciszy i spokoju kajuty, zastanowiła się przelotnie. I dlaczego te wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa znaczyły dla niej więcej, niż szumne deklaracje, jakie zdarzało jej się słyszeć w przeszłości?  
\- Zamknij oczy – nakazał spokojnie, a ona od razu posłuchała. Objął ją ostrożnie i czołem dotknął jej czoła. Dłoń, którą trzymał na jej ramieniu nagle zaczęła ją parzyć, nawet przez izolację kombinezonu. Poczuła jak znika zmęczenie, nabierała sił. Ręka już nie rwała, pulsowanie w skroniach rozmyło się bez śladu. Kanan odsunął się, zachwiał i oparł o drzwi.  
\- Tyle powinno wystarczyć. Idziemy.  
Miała tysiące pytań. Wiedziała, co zrobił, co jej ofiarował. Nie była pewna, jak coś takiego było możliwe, ani co to oznaczało. Ale teraz nie było czasu na rozważania, musieli wydostać się z Remm. Jak najszybciej.  
Podał jej blaster, chwycił miecz świetlny. Spojrzeli na siebie po raz ostatni i ruszyli przez ogień.

Strzelała mechanicznie, celując uważnie i sprawnie wypuszczając laserową wiązkę za wiązką. Słyszała obok charakterystyczny brzęk pracującego miecza, gdy Kanan precyzyjnie odbijał wszystko, co leciało w ich stronę. Ona oczyszczała im drogę, on osłaniał. Nikt nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać. Strzał, brzęk, urwany krzyk. Szturmowcy starali się ich okrążyć, ale pewnie zdejmowała ich po kolei. Ci, co podchodzili zbyt blisko w naiwnej próbie ataku, kończyli zwijając się z bólu na kamieniach.  
Za plecami słyszeli huk kolejnych eksplozji, ziemia dygotała, rozerwane kawałki czarnych ścian spadały naokoło nich. Moc śpiewała w jej żyłach, gdy raz za razem blaster drgał w jej ręce. Nie czuła żaru ognia, nie przeszkadzał jej dym. Robiła co musiała, bez radości, ale i bez strachu. Walka była tylko środkiem do celu. Do transportera. Strzał, świst, unik. Ramię w ramię przebijali się do przodu. Razem.  
Nagle wszystko ucichło. Na dziedzińcu nie było już więcej wrogów, syczały tylko płomienie pochłaniające coraz większe powierzchnie. W oddali rozległo się wycie syren, ale Remm nie wydawał się zbyt skory do pomocy Imperium. Kto przeżył, uciekał nie oglądając się za siebie. Nikt nowy nie odważył się wejść na teren ambasady. Hera uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Musieli im się wydać potworami z dawnych legend. A przecież oni tylko chcieli wrócić do domu.

Mały transporter był osmalony, oklejające go znaki doszczętnie spłonęły, ale nie widać było na nim żadnych poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Hera uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pogładziła boczny panel osłaniający drzwi.  
\- Ja pilotuję – oznajmiła stanowczo. Kanan obrzucił ją bacznym spojrzeniem i skinął głową.  
Rzuciła mu blaster i chwyciła stery. Lewa ręka wyglądała karykaturalnie w padającym przez okna blasku płomieni. Opuchnięta, z krwawymi wybroczynami i wykręconymi nienaturalnie palcami. Ale nie bolała, a to w tym momencie było najważniejsze. Przekręciła przełączniki mocy i mały prom obudził się do życia. Kanan z bronią gotową do strzału usiadł za nią.  
\- Którędy? - zapytała, gdy kolejny wybuch rozdarł powietrze. Ostrożnie manewrowała wśród odłamków, starając się wydostać na ulice.  
\- Prosto, w stronę wieży – pochylił się nad nią i wskazał ręką na górującą nad miastem iglicę. - Stamtąd będzie widać zabudowania lotniska. Normalnie podróż zajmuje godzinę, a z tym co się pewnie dzieje na ulicach... – zerknął na nią niepewnie.  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i poderwała transportowiec pionowo do góry. Przeleciał nad murem i otarł się o dachy pobliskich budynków.  
\- A kto powiedział, że użyjemy ulicy? - skręciła gwałtownie, unikając ozdobnej wieżyczki i zwiększyła moc. Maszyna dygotała pod jej dłońmi, wiedziała, że wyciska z niej wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Słyszała krzyki przerażonych mieszkańców, gdy podwoziem zerwała połać dachu nad ekskluzywnym hotelem. Dach za dachem, reflektory pojazdu oświetlały wymyślne dekoracje na budynkach, gdy sprawnie manewrowała pomiędzy nimi, coraz bardziej zwiększając prędkość. Minęli iglicę i Hera gwałtownie skręciła w prawo, ku widocznym w oddali platformom lądowniczym. Droga prowadząca na lotnisko była jak zwykle pełna promów transferowych. Zbyt wolnych i zbyt licznych, by dało się tamtędy polecieć. Musiała wybrać pobocze.  
\- Piętnaście minut – Kanan odezwał się po raz pierwszy od startu. Wiedziała, że nie chciał jej rozpraszać, usłyszała jednak napięcie w jego głosie. Gdy dwa niszczyciele, każdy z eskadrą TIEów, wejdą na orbitę księżyca, szanse na ucieczkę spadną niemal do zera. Zwłaszcza, że od razu po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni okręty otrzymają serię alarmujących komunikatów o ataku na ambasadę. Cały ruch powietrzny w okolicach Remm zostanie natychmiastowo odcięty. A Phantom nie był przystosowany do omijania blokad imperialnych. Nie miał też hipernapędu, więc by uciec, będą musieli podczepić się pod oczekujący na sygnał myśliwiec z eskadry Feniksów. Zdążyć przed niszczycielami. To wszystko, co teraz się liczyło.  
\- Trzymaj się! - zawołała i mały transporter pogrążył się w ciemności. Wyłączyła reflektory zewnętrzne, obniżyła wysokość, przekierowała wszystkie możliwe źródła mocy do silników i znów zwiększyła prędkość. Pędzili skryci w mroku, z którego słynął Remm, a promy za oknami zlewały się w jednolitą jasną smugę. Ich pojazd podskakiwał na przydrożnych głazach, ocierał się ze zgrzytem o żelazne bariery zabezpieczające drogę dojazdową. Spoiwa paneli w podłożu trzeszczały głośno. Hera z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej obawiała się, że całość po prostu rozpadnie się w powietrzu. Gdy mijali pierwsze platformy lądownicze, ręka ponownie zaczęła pulsować bólem, coraz ostrzejszym. Zagryzła zęby i zacisnęła palce mocniej na sterach. Drążki wibrowały niebezpiecznie, bała się że jeszcze chwila i nie da rady ich utrzymać. Już prawie byli na miejscu.

Zahamowała gwałtownie na pobliskim pasie startowym. Wyskoczyli, nim prom całkowicie się zatrzymał, Kanan chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, prosto do Phantomu.  
\- Nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś, zostały nam trzy minuty! - zaśmiał się wbiegając na pokład. - Chopper, odpalaj... - stanął jak wryty, zaskoczona wpadła na jego plecy. Na podłodze promu siedziała Bia. Jej skóra przybrała szary odcień, w czarnym stroju wydawała się chorobliwie blada. Kanan bez słowa wycelował w nią blaster.  
\- Nie mamy czasu - Twi'lekanka wstała i nie zwracając uwagi na broń podeszła bliżej. Zdjęła z pleców bezkształtną sakwę i rzuciła im pod nogi. - Tu są wasze rzeczy. I sakiewka. Nagrałam na droidzie wyjaśnienia – popatrzyła na nich smutno. - Nie chciałam, by to tak... - wzruszyła ramionami.  
Kanan opuścił broń i odsunął się. Bia przecisnęła się koło nich pospiesznie i zeskoczyła na lądowisko. Odbiegła, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
\- Chopper, pełen skan w poszukiwaniu nadajników – Hera przejęła inicjatywę. Coraz bardziej kręciło jej się w głowie, mdłości falami podchodziły do gardła, ranna dłoń pulsowała. Ale nie miała teraz czasu na odpoczynek. Jeszcze chwilę musi wytrzymać, tylko do skoku. Sprawnie odpaliła silniki, chwyciła stery i płynnie wystartowała. Poczuła na lewej ręce chłodzący okład przeciwbólowy. Kanan, z zaciśniętymi ustami, ostrożnie nakładał warstwy opatrunku, nie odrywając jej palców od drążka. Pokładowa apteczka leżała u jego stóp, co chwilę schylał się po kolejny płat i delikatnie owijał jej dłoń aż po nadgarstek. Chopper wydał z siebie ciąg piknięć.  
\- Mówi, że jesteśmy czyści. Nawiąż kontakt, podaj koordynaty przejęcia! - rzuciła w stronę droida. Kanan zajął miejsce obok i sprawnie wprowadzał dane podawane przez astromecha. Wzbijając się coraz wyżej zerknęła przez okno. Część miasta była pogrążona w ciemności, część pulsowała gorączkowym światłem. Wielki słup dymu wzbijał się w niebo z miejsca, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się ambasada imperialna. Hera odwróciła wzrok i skupiła się na równomiernym wznoszeniu. Jeszcze kawałek. Nagle rozdzwoniły się wszystkie alarmy. Tuż przed nimi na niebie pojawił się najpierw jeden, a chwilę po nim drugi niszczyciel. Ogromne szare kształty wydawały się pokrywać całą przestrzeń nad niewielkim księżycem.  
\- Uwaga! - zawołał Kanan, ale nie potrzebowała ostrzeżenia. Eskadra TIEów oderwała się od okrętów i zbliżała coraz bardziej. Zrobiła unik przed pierwszą wiązką laserów i usłyszała upragniony sygnał – przybył ich transport. Pociągnęła za stery, wyrównała lot. Gładko podczepiła się pod myśliwiec rebelii, sprawdziła odczyty mocowań. Kiedy za oknami rozbłysły znajome niebieskie gwiazdy, opadła na oparcie fotela i odetchnęła głęboko.  
Udało się.  
Usłyszała, że Kanan coś mówi, ale nie mogła rozróżnić słów. Spróbowała na niego spojrzeć, ale przed oczami migały jej czarno-niebieskie plamy. Chopper popiskiwał gwałtownie. Chciała się ruszyć, sprawdzić co się stało i poczuła jak powoli otula ją przyjazna ciemność.


	12. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślałam, przez kilkanaście minut, żeby całą historię zakończyć na 11 rozdziale. Zostało mi jednak dobitnie wytłumaczone, jak bardzo zły jest to pomysł. Dlatego powstał epilog :)

Syk, stukot i grzechotanie. Chwila ciszy i znów: dłuższy syk i stuk. Do tego dziwny, intensywny zapach i coraz głośniejszy jazgot wentylacji, pracującej na pełnych obrotach. Hera z niechęcią otworzyła oczy. Było ciepło i błogo, ale uporczywe dźwięki nie dawały jej spokoju. Zamrugała kilka razy i z niedowierzaniem wpatrzyła się w sufit nad sobą. Prawie połowa była pokryta futurystycznymi malowidłami. Kolorowe esy-floresy przenikały się nawzajem, tworząc chaotyczny, a jednocześnie zaskakująco spójny obraz. Kolejny stuk, syk i grzechot sprawił, że rozejrzała się uważniej po pomieszczeniu. Białe sterylne ściany, metalowa szafka, plątanina kabli prowadząca do aparatury medycznej. Balansująca na drabinie w rogu szczupła, barwna postać, nanosiła kolejną warstwę złotej farby w sprayu na starannie wymalowany fajerwerk.  
\- Sabine? - pilotka skrzywiła się, słysząc jak słabo brzmi jej głos. Dziewczyna z cichym okrzykiem zeskoczyła z drabiny, rzuciła puszkę na podłogę i podbiegła do łóżka.  
\- Obudziłaś się! - niezdarnie pogłaskała Herę po ramieniu, zauważyła, że rozmazała na szpitalnej koszuli żółtą smugę i szybko schowała dłoń za plecy. - Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę, te białe powierzchnie działały mi na nerwy – machnęła ręką w stronę sufitu. - Pomyślałam, że trochę koloru doda temu pokojowi życia... ale jak ci się nie podoba, zaraz zamaluję z powrotem – dodała niepewnie.  
\- Nie, zostaw! - Hera uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością – Jest pięknie.  
Sabine odetchnęła z ulgą i wyszczerzyła się radośnie.  
\- Super! Obronisz mnie przed medykami. Oni zupełnie nie znają się na sztuce.  
Hera spróbowała się podnieść i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jej lewa dłoń tkwi unieruchomiona w przeźroczystej rurze, pełnej bacty i jakiegoś migotliwego błękitnego środka. Zmarszczyła brwi, z zaskoczeniem obserwując nieruchome, sine, owinięte zwojami stalowych, nierdzewnych drutów palce. Nagle wszystko do niej wróciło. Ambasada. Pokój przesłuchań. Cela. Woda i ogień. Dachy Remm i rozpadający się prom. Gwałtownie nabrała powietrza, czując że zaczyna się dusić.  
\- Hera, hej Hera, spokojnie - drobne dłonie zacisnęły się na jej ramionach, zmartwione bursztynowe oczy spoglądały wystraszone.  
\- Przepraszam - wychrypiała.  
\- Przez chwilę zrobiłaś się blada, jak wczoraj, gdy cię przyniósł - zaskoczona poczuła obejmujące ją ramiona, silny uścisk, wzrok przesłoniła jej turkusowa czupryna. - Nigdy więcej nas tak nie strasz, dobra?  
Siedziały objęte przez chwilę, aż w końcu Sabine się odsunęła.  
\- Młody z Zebem też szykują jakiś prezent i obiecali, że na pewno nie dadzą się złapać – mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.  
Hera roześmiała się. Atak paniki minął, z każdą chwilą czuła się lepiej. Nie lubiła być faszerowana lekami, czuła się po nich całkowicie wybita z rytmu. I dlatego najchętniej od razu wróciłaby do swojej kajuty – szpitale zawsze przyprawiały ją o dreszcze. Jedno tylko nie dawało jej spokoju.  
\- Kanan?  
Sabine przeczesała palcami włosy.  
\- Siedział tu chyba ze dwanaście godzin. Dopiero jak zasłabł, zrobiła się wielka awantura i zgodził się iść spać. To on walczył, byś nie straciła dłoni. Mówił, że protezy, które tu mają, nie pozwolą ci zachować pełnej władzy sensorycznej. Dlatego masz tak podrutowane wszystko, męczyli się z połączeniami nerwowymi jak diabli – wskazała na tubę i odetchnęła głęboko. - Obiecaliśmy, że go obudzimy, jak tylko się ockniesz, ale... - zawahała się i zerknęła niepewnie spod grzywki. - Poszedł sobie dopiero trzy godziny temu, a jak stąd wychodził, wyglądał gorzej od ciebie – wypaliła w końcu.  
Hera popatrzyła na zaniepokojoną dziewczynę i uśmiechnęła się, mimo że myśli pracowały jej gorączkowo.  
\- Będzie dobrze, Widmo Pięć – poklepała ją lekko po ramieniu. - Zawołaj medyków, może ich przekonam, że mogą mnie wypuścić. Jak się Kanan obudzi, też będzie miał niespodziankę.  
Sabine z radosnym okrzykiem zeskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła do drzwi.  
\- Pamiętaj, że masz bronić mojego dzieła, muszę jeszcze dokończyć narożnik! – zawołała i już jej nie było.  
Hera opadła na poduszki. Spojrzała na feerię barw na suficie. Artystka przeszła samą siebie - miało się wrażenie, że cała powierzchnia drga rytmicznie, jak w jakimś egzotycznym tańcu. Zapatrzyła się na snop iskier nad sobą. Martwiła się o Kanana. Wolała nie zastanawiać się, ile czasu spędził na nogach. Dzień i noc na dachu ambasady, potem szalona ucieczka, potem ona... zasłużył na długi, spokojny sen. Nawet jeśli tak bardzo chciała, by znalazł się teraz przy niej. Stopniowo się uspokajała i zaczęła planować swoje najbliższe godziny.

Okazało się, że przekonanie medyków i droidów nie było tak proste, jak zakładała. Ale jeśli Hera Syndulla postanowiła, że opuszcza pokój szpitalny od razu, to znaczyło, że opuszcza pokój szpitalny od razu. I nikt nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać. Nawet awantura o udoskonalony wystrój izolatki. Wysłuchała niekończącej się litanii zaleceń dotyczącej pielęgnacji dłoni. Obiecała zjawiać się regularnie na zmianę opatrunków gojących, a później na rehabilitację. Pozwoliła, by pomogli jej się ubrać w prosty kombinezon i swoją własną szarą pilotkę, dała sobie założyć specjalną zabezpieczającą rękawicę – nawet podobną do tych, które nosiła na co dzień. Obiecała nie forsować lewej ręki, nosić ją grzecznie na temblaku i wreszcie pozwolili jej iść – pod warunkiem, że Sabine zaprowadzi ją prosto do kajuty.  
Gdy poczuła pod stopami pokład Ducha, miała ochotę płakać z ulgi. Nareszcie w domu! Nie zdążyła zrobić kroku, gdy została niemal powalona przez Choppera. Ledwo mogła zrozumieć ciąg binarnych pisków, ale jedno było jasne - droid miał jej niezwykle dużo do powiedzenia na temat zbędnego ryzyka i tracenia przytomności w czasie lotu. Poklepała metalową pokrywę z uśmiechem. Odsunął się kawałek, wypikał ostatni komunikat i odjechał w stronę kokpitu.  
\- Jaka nagrana wiadomość specjalna? - Sabine patrzyła z ciekawością w ślad za astromechem. – O co tu chodzi?  
No tak. Bia i jej pożegnalny dar.  
\- Jutro, dobrze? - dopiero wstała z łóżka, a znowu czuła się zmęczona. Mandalorianka wyjątkowo nie protestowała, skinęła tylko głową w milczeniu.

Gdy znalazła się wreszcie w kajucie, z ulgą opadła na koję. Siłą powstrzymywała pragnienie zdarcia rękawicy i obejrzenia zadrutowanych palców. Miała nadzieję, że udało się je poskładać, że dłoń będzie w pełni sprawna, że nie straci swojego wyczucia... Gorączkowe szepty za drzwiami wyrwały ją z rozmyślań. Po chwili panele odsunęły się i do kajuty dumnie wmaszerował Zeb dzierżąc dzbanek, a za nim Ezra z wysoką szklanką, pełną gęstego, fioletoworóżowego płynu.  
\- Posiłek regeneracyjny – wysforował się na przód i skłonił uroczyście. - Niepowtarzalny, wysokowitaminowy koktajl joganowo-meiloorunowy.  
Ostrożnie spróbowała podanej mikstury. Była gęsta i słodko-cierpka, zaskakująco smaczna i orzeźwiająca.  
\- Rozumiem, że mam podziękować i nie pytać skąd wytrzasnęliście świeże owoce? - spojrzała na nich znad szklanki.  
Ezra spuścił głowę i zaszurał nogami.  
\- Noo.... tak się pokręciliśmy troszkę i pożyczyliśmy kilka tu...  
\- Kilka tam - dorzucił usłużnie Zeb.  
Musiała się roześmiać. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie jutro czeka ją kolejna rozmowa z Komandorem Sato odnośnie zachowania załogi Ducha, ale dziś nie chciała o tym myśleć. Prezent to prezent i była wdzięczna i wzruszona, że tak się dla niej starali. Gdy ją zostawili, wyciągnęła się wygodnie na łóżku z ulgą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją zaskoczony okrzyk.  
\- Hera? Co ty tu robisz?  
Kanan wszedł do kajuty i zatrzymał się zszokowany. Zerwała się szybko z koi i zaraz niemal zatoczyła się z powrotem, tak mocno zakręciło jej się w głowie. Natychmiast się przy niej znalazł, objął ramieniem i poczekał, aż złapie równowagę.  
\- Dlaczego nie jesteś na pokładzie medycznym? - nie wydawał się zbyt szczęśliwy, że ją widzi. Zerknęła na niego ukradkiem. Był nadal blady, ale sprawiał wrażenie wypoczętego. Sen musiał mu dobrze zrobić. Westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Wiesz dobrze, jak nie lubię szpitali.  
\- Ale... - próbował protestować.  
\- Tu jest mi lepiej. Poza tym - uśmiechnęła się do niego - wolę mieć na was wszystkich oko.  
Przygarnął ją bliżej, tak że mogła oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu. Objęła go w pasie. Znajoma zielona bluza drapała ją lekko w twarz. Stali na środku pokoju w milczeniu. Miała mu tyle do powiedzenia. Wszystkie te ważne, mądre i wielkie wyznania kłębiły jej się w głowie, ale nie wiedziała jak zacząć. Chyba powinna od najważniejszego.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale chyba zrozumiał. Odsunął się i odwrócił w jej stronę. Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie. Ostrożnie dotknął jej temblaka. Czekała, czy jakoś skomentuje jej słowa, ale tylko patrzył na nią niepewnie. I w tym momencie zrozumiała, że on też chce jej coś powiedzieć, coś ważnego i wielkiego, i nie ma zupełnie pojęcia jak.  
\- Hera... - zaczął cicho, niemal szeptem i zawahał się. Uniósł rękę do jej policzka i delikatnie ją pogłaskał. Był taki poważny i zagubiony jednocześnie.  
\- Wiem - nie dała mu skończyć. Przykryła jego palce swoją zdrową dłonią, wtuliła w nie twarz i zamknęła oczy. Naprawdę wiedziała. Od dawna, niemal od samego początku. Poczuła, jak całuje ją lekko. Najpierw skroń, potem policzek i wreszcie, już mocniej, usta. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Skorzystał z okazji i pogłębił pocałunek.  
Nagle w ciszę wdarł się syk otwieranych drzwi. Ashoka stała w progu, zmieszana i bardzo starannie nie patrzyła na nich.  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale naprawdę musimy odsłuchać wiadomość, którą przywieźliście.  
Hera zarumieniła się lekko. Wiedziała dokładnie co Togrutanka zobaczyła i nie była pewna, jak się zachować. Czy to coś zmieni w ich wzajemnych relacjach? Przecież Ashoka z pewnością się domyślała, że oni... a jeżeli nie?  
Kanan jednak nie miał takich problemów. Wciąż ją obejmując odezwał się spokojnie:  
\- Za pięć minut, w kokpicie.  
Ashoka skinęła głową i wyszła bez słowa.  
\- Musimy iść – spojrzał na nią z żalem. – Chop się upiera, że wiadomość jest dla nas obojga, więc jednej osobie tego nie wyświetli. Żadne argumenty na niego nie działają. Nawet te bardzo... zdecydowane.  
Nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem  
\- Dobrze wiem jaki potrafi być uparty. Chodźmy, to może być ważne.

Ashoka siedziała na fotelu pilota i w zamyśleniu spoglądała na niewielki układ planetarny widoczny zza okna. Chopper leniwie kalibrował częstotliwości nasłuchu imperialnego, pomrukując do siebie w binarnym. Gdy weszli, ożywił się od razu i zaczął wymachiwać chwytakami. Widać nagrana wiadomość nie dawała mu spokoju. Ledwo usiedli, wjechał pomiędzy nich i ustawił odtwarzanie. Hologram kilkakrotnie zamigotał, w końcu obraz się ustabilizował i zobaczyli Bię. Klęczała, wpatrując się prosto w kamerę, blada i skupiona.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się to odsłuchać, że wrócicie... - jej głos miał charakterystyczny dla hologramów lekko metaliczny pobrzęk. Nabrała głębokiego oddechu i widzieli, jak zbiera się w sobie. - Jestem tu w imieniu dziewczyn. Mamma nic o tym nie wie. Przyniosłam wasze rzeczy i dołożyłam coś od nas. To są uczciwie zarobione pieniądze, to znaczy – uśmiechnęła się krzywo – zarobione na imperialnych. Wymyśliłyśmy specjalny cennik, liczyłyśmy ich potrójnie, czasem poczwórnie. Ręczna robota jak cała noc bzykania i takie tam. Płacili ekstra za wszystko, dbałyśmy, by co jakiś czas przegrywali przy stołach. Wszystkie nasze oszczędności. Chcemy, żebyście je wzięli. Sami wiecie, na co najlepiej to wydać. Nie mogłyśmy zapobiec temu, co Mamma zaplanowała, ale uwierzcie, nie wiedziałyśmy, że ściągnęła właśnie tego agenta imperialnego - Bia zamknęła oczy i umilkła. Obraz zamazał się na chwilę, po czym znowu wyostrzył.  
\- W ten sposób wszystkie kupujemy spokój sumienia – kontynuowała cicho, cały czas miała spuszczoną głowę. - Razem z kredytami jest kilka holodysków. Zgrałam na nie informacje, jakie udało mi się znaleźć, o wpływach Imperium na Remm. O ile to jeszcze ma jakieś znaczenie - popatrzyła prosto w kamerę. - Hera, Kanan, jeśli ktokolwiek ma szansę się z tego wydostać, to tylko wy. Będę tu na was czekała do samego końca – wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę kamery i obraz zgasł.  
\- W sakiewce było kilkanaście tysięcy kredytów luzem i ponad milion na holodyskach bankowych – Ashoka pierwsza przerwała ciszę. - Oprócz tego dane osobowe tajnych agentów, szczegóły różnych operacji. Bezcenny dar - spoglądała na nich uważnie. - To wasze pieniądze, musicie zdecydować na co je przeznaczyć.  
Kanan podniósł się gwałtownie.  
\- Róbcie co chcecie, ja tego nie dotknę - wyszedł z kokpitu nie oglądając się za siebie. Hera patrzyła za nim ze ściśniętym sercem.  
\- Weź wszystko – zwróciła się do Togrutanki. - Wiem, że dobrze to spożytkujecie – wstała ostrożnie z fotela i ruszyła za Kananem. Bała się, że będzie musiała go szukać, on jednak czekał na nią zaraz obok drabiny. |Chwycił jej zdrową dłoń, splótł ich palce razem i lekko ścisnął.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie mogłem...  
\- Bia zrobiła dobrze – oddała uścisk, mocno. - Może i ta misja była pułapką, ale dzięki niej flota ma kilka miesięcy oddechu. Możemy spokojnie przejrzeć dane od Rexa, poszukać stacji medycznych i nowych baz. Możemy nabrać sił - tłumaczyła spokojnie i pewnie.  
Kiwnął głową i odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Niech tak będzie.  
Postanowiła już dziś nie wspominać o Sabine i o swojej obietnicy – bo dla niej to była obietnica. Uważała, że dziewczyna jest już na tyle dorosła, by zrozumieć co się wydarzyło, a widziała, jak bardzo łaknęła wiedzy o ich akcji na Remm. Omówią wszystko na spokojnie, jutro. 

Kilka godzin później leżała w swojej kajucie i słuchała, jak Duch przygotowuje się do snu. Chopper przykręcał coś w holu, postukując śrubokrętami. Ezra z Sabine buszowali po szafkach w kuchni, przekomarzając się i szykując przekąski. Zeb nucił jakąś lasańską melodię przeszukując eklektyczną kolekcję holovidów, jakie udało im się przez lata zgromadzić – przygotowywali się chyba do nocy filmowej. Wreszcie syk paneli w kajucie naprzeciwko. Kroki kierujące się w stronę części wspólnej. Ciche życzenie spokojnej nocy, w odpowiedzi radosny śmiech Sabine. Znowu kroki. Wstrzymała oddech, czekając.  
Drzwi otworzyły się niemal bezgłośnie. Odgłos bosych stóp na podłodze, szelest materiału, gdy ściągał bluzę i rzucał w kąt. Skrzypienie koi, gdy sprawnie układał się za nią, ostrożnie poprawiał temblak. Jedno ramię sprawnie wsunięte pod jej głowę, druga ręka zawędrowała pod koszulkę, zamknęła się na piersi.  
Ciepły oddech na karku, coraz spokojniejszy, coraz równiejszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, zostawili kudos, czy skomentowali <3  
> I może, w okolicy świąt, pojawi się następna historia...


End file.
